


Through Smoke And Mirrors

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: StarkSpangledWinter/Stuckony/Winterironshield [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky remembers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Changed Tony, Decisions, Emotional, Emotions, F/M, Flashbacks, Français | French, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hydra (Marvel), Intense, Jealous Tony Stark, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Men Crying, Old Feelings, Original News Reporter Character, Phil never died, Phil's Still Alive, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Steve, Quickies, Rough Sex, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Savate, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Steve Feels, Swearing, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Top Steve Rogers, Violence, Washington D.C., Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Show The Symbol On Your Chest' </p><p>Steve and Natasha are whisked away to Washington D.C. for a mission, leaving Tony to stay behind and look after everything else. What Steve doesn't expect is to be confronted by an old friend, an old lover, which is where things become difficult. After the aftermath of S.H.I.E.L.D v.s Hydra, Bucky remembers and comes for Steve's aid. Steve then has to make a difficult decision on who he wants. Tony or Bucky? Tony resolves it the only way he knows how, just as long as he doesn't have to lose Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Smoke And Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a sequel, so here it is. 21, 000+ words later. It went for longer than I intended, but I had a joy writing it. I myself was feeling a lot of the emotions that the characters were and that's why I enjoy writing. A lot of it's based through Captain America: The Winter Soldier, but I've added my own twists and changed some of the dialogue to fit with this. There's smut at the beginning, it is quick, just prior warning ;)...

 

_"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!" Natasha called._

_"Do it!" Steve ordered._

_"No wait!" Tony exclaimed._

_"Stark, these things are still coming!" the blonde yelled._

_"I got a nuke coming in. It's going to blow in less than a minute, and I know just where to put it," the brunette informed._

_"Tony, you know that's a one way trip?" Steve asked._

_"Save the rest for the turn, J," Tony issued._

_"Stark are you insane! You'll die up there!" Clint protested._

_"Trust me this'll work. I need you to believe in me," Tony replied._

_"Tony..." Steve whispered._

_"Steve, you make the call, if I don't make it. Just-oh god, I didn't want this to get all mushy, but I love you," Tony answered._

_"You know we can hear everything you say," Clint groaned, making a gagging noise._

_"Now isn't the time for jokes Clint..." Steve grunted. "Just try and make it back please, Tony," he added._

_"I'll try Steve," Tony answered, flying into the portal._

_"Close it..." Steve ordered._

_He saw Tony fall through the portal once he had gotten the nuke inside it, relief washing over him._

_"He's not slowing down," Thor issued, swinging Mjolnir in his hand._

_Before he could take off, it was Hulk who grabbed Tony midair. Tony's body was limp when they had him on his back. Steve pressed his hand on Tony's armour, seeing no glow on the arc reactor._

_"No, come on...Tony," he whispered._

_He lent down and kissed him softly, an amused grin crossing Thor's face._

_"Oh for the love of god," Clint sighed._

_Tony yelled suddenly, his eyes snapping open as the arc reactor glowed again. Steve smiled widely as he looked down at Tony._

_"What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me," he breathed out._

_Steve frowned._

_"Except for Steve," Tony added._

_"We won," Steve answered._

It had been a year and a half now since Loki had brought on an attack in Manhattan, and a year and a half since Steve and Tony made their relationship official. The media knew, surrounding friends knew, and Nick Fury knew also. It didn't exactly come as much of a surprise, Clint and Natasha were the ones to open their mouths about it anyway. Tony boasted about Steve at every chance he could. Steve would have been embarrassed long ago, but hearing what Tony had to say always made him smile. They'd gotten a little domestic with their time off when nothing seemed to be thrown their way. Tony loved to relax and upgrade his suits or start creating new ones. Steve loved catching up on everything that he'd missed over the decades. He had a stack of books by his bed, not that he spent much time in his bed anymore. Most nights he found himself in Tony's bed, or Tony would storm into his room after getting frustrated with his suits and kiss Steve into oblivion.

Their life behind closed doors didn't go unnoticed either, Natasha found that out for herself. She'd been walking down the hall chasing after something she had dropped when she heard the groans of the bed and the subtle moans from behind the door. And it was then that she found out Tony was a noisy one in the bedroom. Clint said he didn't want to wear his hearing aids anymore to save himself from being scarred by the things that went ' _bump'_  at night. Tony and Steve would tease their fellow team mate and make remarks about the previous nights. Clint would simply groan and try to run away from the situation.

Even Tony and Steve would train together in the training room, they were the best days. But it wasn't long before they knew something would come up again. This one however was only for Steve and Natasha to head out to. They'd be travelling to Washington D.C for a mission, without any knowledge of how long they'd be gone. All they knew is that they had S.H.I.E.L.D agents to save from a ship, the Lemurian Star. Tony wasn't exactly pleased, but it was Steve's job and Tony had work to do back at the tower anyway. So that very morning that Steve had to leave for D.C, himself and Tony obviously got up to no good so early in the morning.

"Steve we've got at least five minutes before you need to get on that jet and go to D.C. If you don't have me screaming and satisfied in that time frame so help me I won't give you sex for two weeks," Tony grunted.

Steve had the brunette on his hands and knees, his right hand planted on the small of Tony's back and the left had three fingers deep in his ass. Tony was being impatient and rocking back on Steve's fingers, when in truth he just wanted his cock already.

"I think you'll find that it's six minutes, doll," Steve purred.

"Don't call me that," Tony huffed. "Come on," he whined.

The blonde chuckled and pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from Tony at the loss. Tony was flipped onto his back, his legs pulled up over Steve's shoulders.

"Jesus Steve," he breathed out.

"I don't want you makin' a mess on my suit, got it?" Steve asked, leaning down to kiss the brunette,

"Got it...cause I sort of like this new suit," Tony whispered.

Steve didn't have time to have a quick one with Tony and then get into his suit, so he decided to get in his suit  _then_  pound Tony into the mattress.

"I'm sure you do," Steve replied, rolling his hips forward.

Tony sighed and lent up on his elbows, his cheeks flushed and eyes black. Steve smirked and grasped Tony's thighs as he lifted him slightly, seeking his entrance. The brunette keened and let his head fall back when Steve rutted against him.

"Come on," he begged.

"Impatient," Steve huffed.

His cock pressed against Tony's hole, pushing in slowly as the brunette moaned, fingers curling into the sheets. Steve kept going, further and further until he bottomed out, just brushing Tony's prostate. The brunette gasped, legs trembling in response, making Steve smile.

"Steve- _ah!_ - _nngh_  nevermind," Tony grunted.

Steve wasted no time in thrusting forward, his skin slapping on Tony's. The brunette moaned loudly and gripped the sheets tighter as Steve lent closer to him. Their lips met as Steve quickened the pace, from what he was counting in his head they had just under three minutes now.

"Oh fuck. There Steve. There," the brunette choked out.

Tony's legs quaked as Steve gripped them to the point of bruising, his body pressing against Tony. He pushed himself back up to save his suit from getting messy as he pounded into Tony.

"Oh yeah. That's it...oh Steve. Yes. Come on, come on, come on," Tony chanted.

His eyes rolled back as Steve continued his rough, deep thrusts, pinpointing Tony's prostate every time. He grunted as his hands moved to Tony's hips, lifting him slightly to get at a new angle. Tony cried out and threw his head back, teeth clenching as he huffed through his nose.

"So close- _ungh_...Tony," Steve moaned, his forehead beading with sweat.

Tony's hand reached for his own cock as he started to stroke it at the same pace as Steve's thrusts, his breathing becoming heavier.

"One minute Steve," he breathed out.

Steve suddenly pulled out as he pushed Tony back onto his stomach and drove his cock back into the brunette. Tony screamed and buried his head into the sheets, his eyes watering from the overpowering pleasure. The blonde was on the end of his tether as he laced his fingers through Tony's hair and pulled him up. He pulled Tony flush against his chest, cock sliding deeper as he held his arm around the brunette. Tony's hands found Steve's hips as he moaned, turning his head slightly. Steve kissed Tony roughly, biting at his bottom lip as the need for release pooled in his stomach.

"Steve, Steve, Steve," Tony gasped, pulling away from the kiss.

It took three more hard thrusts for both of them to come undone. Tony cried out and let his head fall back on Steve as the blonde grunted, his hips stuttering to a stop as he held Tony stable. His breath was hot on Tony's neck as the brunette trembled with small aftershocks, panting heavily.

"Steve! We have to go! Hurry up!" Natasha yelled, slamming her hand on the door.

Tony smirked.

"Fun time is over," he whispered.

"Mm," Steve hummed, pulling out of Tony. "Get dressed quickly," he soothed, throwing some clothes at Tony when he stepped off the bed.

The brunette watched Steve zip his pants back up and fix the straps on his shoulders. Steve stepped into the bathroom and splashed water on his face, before drying his hands and sliding the brown leather gloves onto them. He ruffled his hair and left it as it was as Tony slipped into some sweatpants and a shirt, much too big for him.

"This is one of your shirts," he laughed.

"I know, I think you look adorable in my shirts," Steve replied.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Never say that again," he chuckled.

Steve smiled.

"Come on, I gotta' go," he mused, holding his hand out to Tony.

The brunette sighed and took Steve's hand as they made their way out of Tony's bedroom. To say he was going to miss Steve was an understatement. He was  _really_ going to miss Steve. The jet was sitting on the landing pad of Stark Tower and Tony could see Phil standing there talking to Natasha and Clint. His grip tightened on Steve's hand and the blonde glanced at him briefly, smiling sadly. Natasha had her arms wrapped around Clint as the brunette kissed her on the forehead. Steve and Tony stopped near them and greeted Phil with small nods.

"Steve, you'll look after her won't you?" Clint asked.

"I can look after myself Clint," Natasha scoffed.

Steve smiled.

"I'll have her back don't you worry," he replied.

"Steve, Natasha...we best be getting along, we've got a team to introduce you too and Fury has to debrief you on tonight's mission," Phil interjected.

"Oh a night mission! I love those!" Natasha exclaimed.

"This isn't going to be fun and games Nat, people's lives are at stake," Steve answered.

"I know, come on, before Fury gets any more furious with us," she joked.

The blonde turned back to Tony, seeing the sad look on his face, his gaze set on the ground.

"Hey," Steve spoke, tilting Tony's head up. "I'll be back before you know it. When I'm not busy I'll call you, alright?" he added.

"You sure you can handle a cellphone?" Tony teased.

Steve frowned as he wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist and pulled him close, his face just inches from Tony's.

"Make a joke with me one more time and I'll have you bent over the closest surface to both of us when I get back," he grunted.

"Oh I'm countin' on it, Captain," Tony purred.

"Oh god here we go!" Clint yelled, covering his eyes with his hand.

Tony gasped in surprise when Steve dipped him, kissing him passionately, before pulling him back up. The brunette swayed slightly, before Steve let go, his hands smoothing through Tony's hair.

"Don't do anything stupid," he whispered.

"I'm a genius I don't do stupid," Tony retorted.

Steve smiled, giving Tony another quick kiss before he was wandering off to the jet, jogging up the ramp where Natasha stood waiting. They both saluted to Tony and Clint, who made the small gesture back, before the ramp started to close.

"Steve it's now or never," Natasha spoke.

The blonde looked over at her before he slipped his hand into a pouch on his belt, pulling out something silver and shiny.

"Tony!" he yelled.

"What?" the brunette called back.

"Catch!" Steve exclaimed.

He bounced it off his shield, hoping it would go in Tony's direction. Thankfully it did and he smiled as he saw Tony grab it, then open his palm. His eyes widened a fraction as he looked back up at Steve, who was on one knee, his shield still held on his arm.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, shouting over the jet engines.

Tony stood stunned as he stared down at the silver ring, his gaze falling on Clint who gave a reassuring nod. He saw the ramp close over on the jet as it took off, but he fished out his Stark phone from his pocket. Steve turned back around to face Natasha who gave him a knowing smile.

"Just hold on a minute," she soothed.

Steve heard the ring of his own phone as he pulled it out and saw Tony's caller ID on it. He answered on the third ring and held it up to his ear.

"Miss me already?" he taunted.

"Yes," Tony choked out.

The blonde could tell by his choked up voice and small sniffles that he was most likely getting a little emotional. And Tony never was an emotional person until Steve stepped into his life. Steve thought it was hilarious but the best thing at the same time.

"Yes what?" he replied.

"Yes I'll marry you Steven Rogers," Tony laughed weakly.

Steve smiled as he heard cheering in the background and then Tony obviously getting bear hugged by Thor who had obviously just joined them, as he heard Tony shriek. Natasha let out a small laugh and Phil smiled softly as Steve waited for the celebrations to die down a little.

"I love you," Tony sighed softly.

"I love you too," Steve answered.

"I'll see you when you get home, Capsicle," the brunette hummed.

"Alright, Shellhead," the blonde retorted.

They hung up and Natasha grinned as she stepped forward and kissed Steve's cheek.

"Congratulations Steve," she crooned.

"Thanks," he murmured. "I just hope we actually make it home," he added.

"You will...you're an Avenger, believe in yourself, because Stark does," Phil interjected.

What Steve didn't realize was that the mission would become a lot harder than he thought. And with it, a memory from the past he never thought he'd see again.

* * *

**_"Coming over the drop zone Cap,"_ **

Steve turned around and pushed the button for the ramp on the jet, his other hand reaching for his cowl. Natasha was close by him, loading a few of her guns. They were just flying over the Lemurian Star, a S.H.I.E.L.D launch ship, believed to be hijacked by pirates. They'd been given a debrief on Georges Batroc from Brock Rumlow, a part of the STRIKE team that Natasha and Steve had met before heading out to their mission. Steve had given his orders and now he was just about ready to plunge into the Indian Ocean.

"Say Steve, you should bring Tony out to the Indian Ocean one time, might be a nice date," Natasha spoke.

"Very funny Natasha, but I don't think Tony would want to stare at an ocean while he holds me up because he is the one who can fly after all," Steve replied, as he made his way to the ramp.

Natasha chuckled, watching Steve place his shield behind his back.

"Do you and Tony ever go on dates?" she asked.

"Not really no," Steve answered.

"Have you picked your best man yet?" Natasha continued.

"No Nat, I don't even know who I would pick," the blonde huffed.

"If you ask Thor, I'm sure he'll say yes," she offered.

"Not a chance," Steve replied.

"Too shy or too scared to ask any of the other Avengers?" Natasha questioned.

Steve smirked.

"Too busy!" he called, throwing himself off the ramp.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" a STRIKE team member queried.

"No, no he wasn't," Rumlow answered, with a small laugh.

Natasha turned around and glanced at Rumlow.

"Captain America doesn't need any parachutes," she chimed.

The blonde plummeted down to the water, straightening himself up as he went in feet first. It was cold but Steve's tolerance to the cold was stronger than what anyone else's could be. He climbed up the ship using the chain on the anchor and swung himself over a railing, crouching down slightly. He snuck up on an armed guard and put him in a choke hold until he went limp, before he sprinted off quietly.

"Is this a regular thing you do Cap, plunge into oceans?" a voice asked.

"Tony? Tony, what the hell are you doing on my comm?" Steve asked, hiding himself behind a wall.

"I always have my ways Steve, you think I was just gonna' let you go on that mission without someone to talk to?" Tony questioned.

Steve groaned as he rubbed his hand down his mouth, he peered around the corner seeing more guards on the ship.

"Tony, now isn't the time for me to sit down and talk, I've got Batroc to find and I've only got a set time limit to do it in," he hissed.

"Well hurry up then I'll keep you company!" Tony exclaimed.

"For the love of god," Steve sighed.

He grabbed his shield and threw it as it hit off the first guard, before he swung his leg out to kick another. Steve dodged hits, and threw punches, swiping his leg out at one, and punching another. They fell to the floor and Steve stood up straighter, and cocked his head to the side, before breaking out into a run again.

"Sounded like a mean fight, did you kick ass honey?" Tony spoke.

"Tony as much as I love your interest in what I do sometimes, you're doing it at the wrong time!" Steve grunted.

His running was  _effortless_ ,  _swift_  and  _quick_  as he knocked one guard overboard, approaching another two close by. He kicked one back and then the other when he called out, the first one producing a knife. Steve lunged forward and dodged the attacks before he kneed the guard in the stomach and flipped him over. The other reached up for a switch but Steve grabbed the knife, threw it, and watched it jam into the man's hand. He gave out a cry but Steve was quick in knocking him out with a kick to the face. Tony was quiet then and Steve thought he must have given up as he kept going.

The blonde jumped over another railing, landing on his two feet , faced with two guards close by his side. He knocked them out cold with several hits from his shield when he caught the attention over another. Steve spun himself and threw his shield, watching it bounce like a ball in a pinball machine, before it came back. Another attacked, but Steve grabbed him, kneeing I'm in the face, before throwing him back as another guard arrived. Steve swung himself up, almost bridal style as he brought the guy down to the floor with his weight. Then swung around again, and bashed his hand against his shield to knock out another man. The cocking of a gun had him freeze, shield hanging loosely on his arm.

"Bouge pas! Bouge pas," he ordered.

There was a light whistling noise as the gunman collapsed to the floor. Steve turned and saw Rumlow dropping down onto the ship, un-clipping his parachute.

"Thanks," Steve spoke.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty helpless without me," Rumlow replied.

Natasha dropped down beside Steve, her parachute falling off with ease, as they walked down narrow walkway.

"What about Clint? You both get along really well?" she asked.

"Secure the engine room first, then find me a best man," Steve answered.

"I'm multitasking!" Natasha exclaimed, jumping over a railing.

Steve rolled his eyes as he kept running, jumping up and swinging himself up to a railing. He bounced off a wall of the ship and grasped the railing, pulling himself up. The blonde pulled out a device and fired it at the window of the room said to be where Batroc was stationed.

"I don't like waiting. Call Durand. I want this ship ready to move when the ransom comes," Batroc issued.

"What am I missing Steve?" Tony murmured.

"Tony," Steve growled. "I thought you'd left the comm," he added.

"Hell no, I need details baby, details," the brunette replied.

"You're insufferable," Steve huffed.

"I'm hurt," Tony whined.

"Hi hurt, I'm Steve," the blonde retorted.

"I can't believe you just made a dad joke," Tony laughed.

The super soldier crouched low, peering around the corner to keep his eyes on Batroc. He ignored Tony for a while as silence loomed on the ship, save for the water crashing up the sides.

**_"Targets acquired,"_ **

**_"STRIKE in position,"_ **

"Natasha what's your status?" Steve questioned. "Status Natasha," he added.

"Hang on!" she replied.

"So what are you wearing?" Tony asked.

"You know what I'm wearing," Steve replied.

"You could have lost your suit when you dive bombed into the ocean," Tony scoffed.

"Tony go to bed," the blonde groaned.

"I'm not tired, bed is empty...without you," the brunette sighed.

"You're a sap, but seriously Tony, this isn't good. If you get caught sneaking onto comms it isn't my fault," Steve lectured.

"Fine, I'll be quiet," Tony grumbled.

"Engine room secure," Natasha interjected.

Steve shifted slightly.

"On my mark, three...two...one," he whispered.

As soon as the gunfire went off Steve was on his feet, moving to a different position. It was over quick and everything on the ship was silent again.

**_"Batroc, the line just went dead, I've lost contact with them..."_ **

Steve sprinted along and threw his shield through the window as it jammed into the opposite wall. He jumped into the room, only to be kicked by Batroc who made for an easy escape. The blonde got up and ran after him, grabbing his shield from the wall on the way.

"Romanov missed the rendezvous point Captain," Rumlow issued.

The blonde sighed as he stepped out of a door into a wide open space. There wasn't any sign of Batroc, but Steve was going to give up that easy.

"Wanna' know what I'm wearing?" Tony purred.

"Tony you said you'd be quiet," Steve barked, a little too loudly.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and then turned back to call through to Natasha.

"Natasha, Batroc's on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages," he ordered.

Silence.

"Natasha?" he breathed out.

It was as if on instinct that Steve lifted his shield to block an attack from Batroc who stepped out from the shadows. He blocked another hit until Batroc pushed him back, flipping to try and slam his foot down on Steve. The blonde jumped back as Batroc's foot slammed between his splayed legs. Steve and Batroc glanced up at each other before Steve was back on his feet, the fighting continuing. The super soldier barrel rolled to miss a hit as he ended up on the opposite side. He used his shield for blocking sometimes as Batroc came at him in a flurry of the  _savate_  that he specialized in. Steve knocked him back with his shield, but Batroc was still standing as he and Steve continued their combat. The blonde didn't waste time and he kept himself alert, grabbing Batroc and kneeing him in the abdomen before flipping him over. Batroc flipped twice and landed on both feet, rising his head as Steve stared back at him, panting heavily.

"Je croyais que tu étais plus qu'un bouclier." Batroc spoke.

Steve put his shield behind him and reached up to open the clip on his cowl as he pulled it off. His hair was sticking up everywhere and he let out a deep breath before speaking.

"On va voir," he challenged, dropping his cowl.

Batroc sneered as Steve stood back, holding his fists up to show he can fight without his shield. He punched Batroc as he staggered back, before lunging at the super soldier, only to be kicked in the shin by Steve. Batroc yelled out and went in for another attack. Steve jumped forward and flipped, clocking Batroc on the head. He still kept himself in a defensive stance as Batroc staggered to his feet. The blonde rushed towards him, running him into a door as they smashed through it, landing on the floor. Steve's fist came down and knocked Batroc out cold, his chest heaving.

"Well this is awkward," Natasha mused.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, getting to his feet.

"Backing up the hard drive, it's a good habit to get into," Natasha replied.

Steve turned back to look at Batroc, before turning back to Natasha.

"Steve? Are you okay?" Tony's voice crackled over the comm.

"Stark for the last time will you get off the comm!" the blonde yelled.

"Stark's on the comm?" Natasha questioned.

"Yes, he's on the comm and he's been distracting me ever since we got here," Steve muttered.

"I have not," Tony protested.

"You have...Tony," Steve grunted. "Rumlow needed your help Natasha, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

He looked on the screens and frowned slightly.

"You're saving S.H.I.E.L.D Intel," he breathed out.

"Whatever I can get my hands on," Natasha answered.

" _Our_  mission is to rescue hostages," Steve snapped.

"No, that's  _your_  mission," Natasha retorted, taking the hard drive out. "And you did it beautifully," she added.

"You just jeopardized this whole operation," Steve whispered, grabbing into Natasha's arm.

"I think that's overstating things," Natasha replied.

"Are you two fighting?" Tony questioned.

Steve rolled his eyes until he heard a noise from behind them. He whipped his head around and saw Batroc throw a bomb, which he whacked back with his shield. The blonde grabbed Natasha around the waist and ran as she fired at a window to break it open. They dove into the room just as the bomb exploded, glass flying everywhere. Steve groaned as he dragged himself up against the wall, his breathing ragged.

"Okay..." Natasha breathed out. "That one's on me," she added.

"You're damn right," Steve grunted.

Natasha watched him leave, without saying a word, leaning her head back against the wall. She heard the crackling on her comm, knowing Tony must have been trying to get through... _again_.

"Gonna' have to wait Stark," she whispered, pushing herself off the floor.

* * *

It'd been at least a good two days since the Lemurian Star mission that Tony even heard anything of Steve and Natasha's status. He was pacing on the main floor, nervously biting his nails as he waited...and  _waited_. It was night but the whole tower was illuminated with bright lights inside and the city lights from outside. Clint, Thor and Bruce tried to get him to settle down but in all honesty Tony could even sit down for two minutes.

"It's my fault,' he spoke up.

"What? Tony, how is it your fault?" Clint asked.

"I-" he paused. "I hacked into the comms so I could talk to Cap," he added.

Clint frowned.

"You can't even last a couple of hours without talking to him?" he questioned.

"Clint, Steve just asked me to  _marry_  him the day before he goes on a mission and if that doesn't ring any alarm bells then I don't know what does," Tony grunted.

"Tony you need to calm down before you have a panic attack," Bruce issued.

"Why would a betrothal ring alarm bells friend Stark?" Thor queried.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling in my gut. They ask you something so sudden because they don't know if they're going to live through the mission," the brunette whispered.

"I don't think Steve would have asked if he knew he might possibly die on a mission. They said it wasn't going to be that big of a mission anyway," Clint interjected.

"You don't know that!" Tony yelled, shocking everyone with his outburst. "There could be more to this than we know, more than Steve and Natasha know," he continued. "Something doesn't feel right," he added.

Tony finally sat down out of exhaustion, running his hands through his hair. Thor's hand rested on his back comfortingly and Tony trembled as he let out a shaky breath. He rested his face in his hands and rubbed at his bloodshot eyes, feeling them sting as he sighed deeply. Tony was never one to worry so much, but with Steve it was like worrying over your favourite prized possession. But Steve wasn't a possession, he was with Tony though and the brunette felt like he had a right to be worried, a right to protect Steve even if he couldn't be there. He  _had_  to worry about Steve.

"Sir, you have an incoming call," JARVIS informed.

"Bring it up," Tony answered.

"Tony?" a voice spoke.

The brunette's head flew up as he saw Steve on the screen, dressed casually but otherwise looking perfectly fine. Well, save for the tired and distressed look in his eyes.

"Steve," he replied, sighing with relief.

"Listen, I don't have much time, Natasha and I had to find refuge at-" Steve paused, as if thinking. "A friend's house," he continued.

"What kind of  _friend_?" Tony asked.

"Tony don't play games with me okay this isn't the time," Steve spat.

"Steve tell us what's happening," Clint demanded.

They were all standing up now, crowding in around the screen as Steve shook his head, looking down for a moment. Tony knew the feeling in his gut was right, the feeling of worry, that something was not quite as it seemed.

"Fury's dead and S.H.I.E.L.D's been compromised," he replied.

"What?" Tony choked out.

"HYDRA. They've been weaseling their way into S.H.I.E.L.D, right under our  _god damn_  noses. Natasha and I are fugitives right now and we think Alexander Pierce has something to do with it. We're going after Jasper Sitwell as soon as we get Sam's equipment that he needs. It's late, so it'll probably be as early as tomorrow morning. We need to find out what Zola's algorithm was. Natasha and I went to the old army training camp I trained at, Zola's mind was on these computers it was strange, I got lost and angry halfway through," the blonde explained.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, hands resting on top of his head.

"Who killed Fury?" he queried.

"I don't know who he is exactly. Natasha says he's called  _The Winter Soldier_  and she's had trouble with him before. But he's strong, fast...he has a metal arm. He grabbed my shield when I threw it at him, when he threw it back I skidded across the ground. There was something in his eyes when he glared at me, empty and void of anything, but the crease of his brow...it-" Steve stopped. "It wasn't right," he added.

"Do you want us to come and help you? We can be in Washington within a couple of hours," Tony issued.

"No!" Steve yelled, slapping his fist on the table, making the others jump. "Sorry...there's no point in getting you four involved. Please stay safe in Manhattan," he sighed.

"Steve..." Tony whispered.

"Tony listen to me. I know we took on Loki, an army of aliens, whatever they were. But you nearly died and I'm not willing to put you through that again. With HYDRA behind all of this, there isn't much evidence on what could happen. There's no use putting you all at risk for this. The Winter Soldier, he's like HYDRA's greatest weapon, and so help me if any of you crossed paths with him I wouldn't forgive myself, and neither would Natasha," the blonde explained.

"He's right you know," Natasha interjected, appearing on the screen. "The Winter Soldier is very powerful, you need to let us tw-three now if we include Sam. You need to let us deal with this," she continued.

The brunette looked around at everyone, Clint, Thor and Bruce, who all gave him a small nod. Tony groaned and turned back to look at Steve, seeing the almost pleading look in the blonde's eyes. If that didn't turn his attitude around then he didn't know what would.

"Alright, we'll stay here, but you need to keep us informed when you can. Don't go scaring me like that again," he answered.

"I'll try not to," Steve replied, with a small smile.

"Bye Cap," Tony mused.

"Bye," the blonde hummed.

When the screen went blank Tony clenched his jaw and turned away.

"No ' _I love you_ ' or anything. Ouch, trouble in paradise," Clint commented.

"We have to go," he hissed.

"Tony we can't, you heard what Steve and Natasha said, it's dangerous," Bruce replied.

"It's dangerous for them too!" Tony exclaimed.

Silence drew out until Thor cocked his head to the side.

"Can anyone hear that?" he questioned.

"Hear what?" Clint asked.

Tony stepped forward as the low rumble of helicopter blades sounded into the tower, his eyes narrowing. Thor stood back and grabbed Mjolnir from the table as Clint and Bruce stepped closer to Tony. The brunette saw the helicopter appear, rising higher until it was directly in line with them.  _Oh no_  he thought.

"Everybody get down!" he yelled.

Bullets rained in through the glass, shattering it as it fell to the floor below, the sounds loud in Tony's ears. He covered his ears and scrambled to the bar where he had one of his bracelets for his suits sitting.

" _J_! I need a suit! Now!" he demanded.

The gunshots died down as Tony peered around the bar, seeing the helicopter drawing back a little. He staggered to his feet, the others close behind as his suit flew through the door. But before the bracelet could connect with his suit, someone slammed him in the chest, sending him flying over the bar.

"Tony!" Clint exclaimed.

Tony groaned as he pushed himself up, leaning against the kitchen cupboards. He looked up as a figure jumped onto the counter, his face masked by goggles and a mask over his mouth and nose. The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw the shiny metal arm with a red star up on the shoulder area.  _It's him_  he thought. The Winter Soldier jumped down, boots crunching on broken glass from scotch bottles as he approached.

"JARVIS activate the suit agai- _ah!_ " he screamed, feeling a metal fist around his throat.

The brunette struggled for breath as he was lifted off the floor, hands clamped on the metal hand. He gasped for air as the bracelet on his wrist blinked, his suit joining onto him as he narrowed his eyes at the super soldier. Tony thrust his hand out and punched him, sending him flying back across the bar.

"Barton it's him! The one Steve was talking about!" he called.

"Stark, I think we've got a little more to worry about," Clint replied.

It happened too quickly for Tony to even process it as Stark Tower started rumbling from the ground below.

"What's happening!" he roared.

"They're blowing up the tower," Clint breathed out.

Tony's eyes snapped back to the bar, but The Winter Soldier was gone, until he saw him on the balcony of the tower.

"Somebody catch him!" he ordered.

The super soldier turned as he whipped out a gun and a knife. His knife was thrown at Clint, stabbing him in the shoulder as he cried out, sinking to the floor. He fired at Thor, catching the god in the arm and leg as he collapsed.  _What the hell?_  Tony thought. Bruce was outside, ready to  _Hulk-out_  until their attacker flipped and kicked him square on the head, knocking him unconscious. He jumped over the railing and hung onto the bottom of a jet that appeared, the rope hanging down from the door. Tony wasn't fast enough.

"Clint! Thor! We need to get out of here!" he yelled.

An explosion echoed from down below, as Stark Tower swayed, throwing Tony off balance as he slid on the floor. The helicopter from before fired a missile, sending it straight into the room they were in. It crashed through the kitchen wall and fire erupted all around, the flames licking out and growing higher and higher. Tony pulled his faceplate off and coughed as the smoke filled the room. He staggered over to Clint and helped him up, putting his arm around his waist. Thor managed to get himself back up, walking weakly on his leg we he picked up Mjolnir again. The god made it outside to Bruce, picking him up and throwing him over his good shoulder.

"Thor, you gotta' take Clint for me, all three of you get as far away as you can. Meet me at the docks!" Tony shouted.

"Tony you need to come with us!" Clint coughed out.

"I have to get something just go!" the brunette rasped.

He could hear Clint calling after him, but he disappeared back into the smoke and flames. The tower was on a tilt now, slowly easing its way down as more explosions rippled through. Tony could hear one close behind him as he ran down to his room, but turned and went to Steve's. He kicked the door down and ran to Steve's desk where he kept his sketchbooks. Tony grabbed both of them and turned back. The last blast caught him, breaking through the opposite wall of Steve's room as the force slammed Tony back against the other wall. He yelled as parts of the roof started falling in on him, rubble ricocheting off his suit. Tony curled himself up on Steve's bed, his head tucked under so far he could see the glow from his arc reactor. The ceiling caved in and broke away as it started to fall on Tony. His screams echoed out into the night and Thor turned from where he was flying, eyes widened.

"TONY!" Clint roared.

They watched on as Stark Tower fell in, dust sweeping over the streets as it burst into flames, smoke rising up into the air. Clint's breathing was heavy as he stared at the scene before him. Sirens could be heard in the distance, and Mjolnir could be heard whistling above them.

"Stark..." Clint whispered.

* * *

By morning, Natasha and Steve were ready to find Jasper Sitwell. They'd retrieved Sam's wingpack he used back on the field and were now on their way to find Sitwell. Sam was going to be the one to lure him in, which would be easier said than done. He sat at a table outside a cafe with a drink beside him, sunglasses over his eyes as he kept his eyes peeled. They'd worked up a fake ID for Sitwell's phone to pass off as Alexander Pierce. Sam held the phone to his ear and watched Sitwell closely once he clocked him on his radar.

"Yes sir?" Sitwell answered.

"Agent Sitwell, how was lunch? I hear the crab cakes here are delicious," Sam replied.

"Who is this?" Sitwell asked.

"The good lookin' guy in the sunglasses, your ten o'clock," Sam retorted.

He saw Sitwell move and face forward, looking confused and somewhat frightened.

"Your other ten o'clock," Sam continued.

Sitwell turned further, facing him directly.

"There you go," he added, lifting his drink to confirm it was him.

"What do you want?" the agent questioned.

Sam smirked.

"You're gonna' go around the corner to your right. There's a grey car two spaces down, you and I are gonna' take a ride," he issued.

"And why would I do that?" Sitwell queried.

"Because that tie looks really expensive," Sam mused, his voice lowering slightly. "And I'd hate to mess it up," he added.

Sitwell was panicking then and Sam relayed his information to Steve and Natasha. Truth is, there was no car, and Sitwell had walked right into their trap. Sam disappeared but Steve and Natasha had Sitwell as they dragged him up the stairs of a building. They went all the way to the rooftop and Steve shoved Sitwell through the door harshly, sending him tumbling twice.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm," Steve demanded, close behind the agent.

"Never heard of it," Sitwell answered sharply.

"And what were you doing on the Lemurian Star?" Steve continued, Natasha by his side now.

"I was throwing up I get seasick," Sitwell replied.

His heels knocked against the edge of the building as he swayed backward until Steve grabbed him. The blonde's fists were digging into Sitwell's suit as he glared at him angrily. Sitwell grinned slightly.

"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you can throw me off the roof?" he questioned. "'Cause it's really not your style, Rogers," he taunted.

"You're right," Steve answered, letting go of him as he smoothed down Sitwell's suit. "It's hers," he added, before stepping to the side.

Natasha stepped forward and kicked her foot out, sending Sitwell over the roof. His scream echoed down the buildings but Steve and Natasha just stood back casually.

"Oh what about Bruce? He could be your best man," Natasha spoke.

"Could you imagine if he lost the rings," Steve replied.

"Yeah, he'd Hulk-out," Natasha mused.

"Yeah I'm not ready for that," Steve murmured.

As if on cue, Sam came soaring up, the wingpack attached to his back as he dropped Sitwell down on the roof again, before descending down himself. Steve and Natasha walked towards the agent again, hoping to get answers this time.

"Zola's algorithm is a program!" Sitwell yelled. "For choosing...Insight's targets," he panted out.

"What targets?" Steve asked.

Sitwell started listing off names and Steve couldn't get over the fact that he heard his name and also Bruce's.

"...anyone who is a threat to HYDRA," Sitwell finished, as Steve listened again. "Now, we're in the future," he continued.

"The future? How could it know?" Steve responded, sounding somewhat confused and curious.

The agent laughed as he looked away from Steve.

"How could it not?" he answered. "The twenty-first century, is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it," he added.

Steve, Natasha and Sam still stared, waiting for more information.

"Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls...your damn SAT scores," Sitwell issued. "Zola's algorithm, evaluates people's pasts to predict their future," he breathed out.

"What then?" the blonde queried.

"Oh my god, Pierce is gonna' kill me," Sitwell wavered.

"What then?" Steve asked again, sounding agitated.

"Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list...a few million at a time," Sitwell replied.

Steve felt his heart racing in his chest. This isn't happening he thought. He didn't know how this could have gotten so bad. Fury was dead, HYDRA were on the loose, everywhere, and they had another super soldier after them. They had to get back there fast and take down the Helicarriers.

* * *

They were on the highway, making their way back to the main part of the city. Sam was driving while Natasha sat in the back keeping an eye on Sitwell, with Steve sitting in the passenger seat. Steve was more or less wondering if Tony had actually listened to him and stayed put. The blonde wasn't holding his hopes up, he knew Tony would at least try something to intervene. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tony, he just didn't want to see Tony get hurt.

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks," Sitwell sighed.

"Well why don't you try stickin' a cork in it," Sam retorted.

Natasha had to hide a chuckle.

"Hey, hey be quiet," Sam hissed, turning the radio up.

_**"This is Karen Hallman and I'm here at the scene of a tragic and mysterious attack right here in Manhattan. Stark Tower, home to Tony Stark, his partner Captain America and several other of The Avengers has been reduced to a pile of rubble. It's not known if there are any survivors, but by the looks of things, there isn't much hope,"** _

Steve's eyes widened a fraction as he felt his stomach churning. It had to be HYDRA, it had to be.

"Steve..." Natasha whispered.

"He made it out, they all did," he answered,

"But we don't know that," Natasha replied.

"They made it out!" Steve yelled, slamming his fist on the dash. "They'll be fine!" he added.

The blonde was in absolute denial, there was  _no way_  they'd give up without trying. Unless they completely didn't see it coming, there wasn't much hope. Steve felt his heart sink as worry washed over him.  _Please be okay_  Tony he thought.

"Change the subject," Sam issued.

"Didn't they say it's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here," Natasha spoke.

"I know, we'll use them to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly," Steve replied.

"What? Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea," Sitwell interjected.

Suddenly, a loud thud smashed onto the roof of the car. Sitwell was pulled out of the car by a metal arm that reached in, and thrown into an oncoming truck. Whoever was on top, fired a gun into the side Natasha was on, who luckily moved into the front seat onto Steve's lap, pulling him forward to avoid another bullet. More gunshots were fired, piercing into the seats as Steve reached for the brake. The car screeched to a halt and their attacker flipped off the car, skidding across the road as his metal fingers dug into the road. Steve and Natasha stared in horror, the metal arm in clear view.

"Steve," Natasha choked out.

The Winter Soldier pulled his hand up as he stood  _slowly_ , lifting his head as he stared directly at them. Natasha pulled out her gun, until an armoured car rammed into the back of them. They were pushed along the road as the super soldier jumped back on the car, standing up on the roof. He slammed his fist through the windscreen and ripped the steering wheel out, throwing it away.

"Oh! Shit!" Sam yelled.

Their car was rammed into again, and sent crashing into a side barrier. Steve pushed against the passenger door and turned to pulled Natasha in.

"Hang on!" he exclaimed, grabbing Sam then too.

He pushed them out of the door as they skidded along the road. Steve lost his grip on Sam as he rolled across the road, their car flipping behind them. Natasha and Steve jumped to their feet as men clad in black stepped out of the car and The Winter Soldier grabbed a grenade launcher, firing it at them. The blonde pushed Natasha out of the way, holding his shield up immediately. From the force of it, Steve was sent flying backwards, crashing into an oncoming bus as passengers screamed. It distracted the driver and a truck rammed into it, sending the bus tipping on its side. Sam and Natasha were still on the bridge but they split up as a Natasha jumped over a car and then over the bridge. She swung herself under with a grappling hook, landing on the road below as she kept running, the fire ridden car falling behind her.

Steve groaned as he pushed himself up from the broken glass he was lying on, thankful that everyone on the bus was taken to safety. As he got up, he heard guns loading, before running forward. The bullets zipped through the shell of the bus as Steve ran, trying his best to dodge every one. When he reached the end he smashed himself out the back window and grabbed his shield that was lying on the road. He deflected the bullets off his shield, causing them to ricochet back and kill the gunmen. Steve started running towards the final one, the bullets ringing off his shield like a hollow tin can. He jumped up and flipped over the gunman, smashing him down on the back of the car he'd been standing on. Steve looked up and saw Sam, his heart beating loudly in his ears. On top of wondering whether Tony was alive and well, he had this to worry about, The Winter Soldier yet again.

"Go! I got this!" Sam called.

Steve gathered his bearings as he sprinted away from the bridge to go in search of Natasha. He could hear people screaming up ahead so he knew that The Winter Soldier had to be up there too. His arms were aching from all the tumbling and bumping he'd taken but he kept on going. Steve's breaths came out in quick bursts as he kept his eyes open for Natasha. He panicked when he saw her, seeing her run from their attacker, before dropping as she was shot in the shoulder.  _Crap_  Steve thought. The Winter Soldier jumped onto a car roof, his gun pointed at Natasha. Steve ran in just in time, as the super soldier clocked the blonde from the corner of his eye. He swung around and slammed his arm into Steve's shield. The sound was like a bell as it vibrated off the shield and rang loudly in Steve's ears. He was kicked back and shot at again but defended himself with his shield.

Steve ducked for cover behind a car, before jumping over and kicking the gun from the super soldier's hand. The blonde got a few good hits at him, before he was dealt a few punches, his shield being pulled from his arm. His attacker hit him in the chest, making Steve roll back, before he glared up at the brunette, who still held his shield close. He got up and started running, his shield being thrown as it embedded itself into a van. the Winter Soldier grabbed out a knife and attacked, but Steve dodged. He dodged every blow that the brunette gave to him, ducking and hitting his arm off his at each attack. Steve smacked him in the face with his fist, span and kicked the brunette into a van, before he lept forward and hit him with his knee.

They parried some more before the brunette wrapped his metal hand around Steve's throat, the whirring sounds loud and mechanical. He flipped Steve over a car and jumped into it, coming down to slam his fist into Steve, only to have the blonde move out of the way. Steve was slammed into a grey van twice, throwing his hands up to grab at the knife the super soldier had. He was dragged along the van as the knife cut into the shell of it, before he was free. The blonde managed to grab his shield and then dig it into the metal arm of the brunette, pulling it out roughly. His hand fell over the mask on the brunette's mouth as he flipped him over.

Everything around them fell oddly quiet, except for the burning flames of cars as Steve stared for a moment. The brunette stood as he turned himself around, flicking his hair from his face. Steve felt his throat go dry and his blood run cold. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up straighter. _It can't be_  he thought. Staring back at him were familiar blue-grey eyes, but they weren't the same he once knew. Those eyes were  _full of life_  and _happiness_ , these ones were  _empty_  and  _distant_ , just staring, glaring even. Steve felt hundreds of emotions course through him at once as he felt his eyes stinging.

"Bucky?" he breathed out.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" the brunette answered, holding his gun up to fire.

Sam suddenly swooped in, kicking him to the side as he stumbled to another car. Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was frozen in his spot. It was as if someone glued his feet to the ground, he didn't nor couldn't move. A sickening feeling waved over him when he thought about what HYDRA must have done. Bucky stared back at him, as if something had just dawned upon him. Only for a split second before he had his gun up again, until Natasha shot at the car with the discarded grenade launcher. When Steve looked back, Bucky was long gone. They were swarmed by STRIKE agents, Rumlow yelling at Steve as he approached him.

"Get on your knees!" he yelled. "Don't move," he added.

But Steve couldn't anyway, he was confused, and lost. Bucky was there  _alive_  and breathing but he wasn't  _the_  Bucky Barnes that Steve knew and loved seventy years ago. They were handcuffed and put into the back of a van, Steve simply followed, so did Sam and Natasha. As they were on the road, Steve didn't say a word for a moment, until he finally found it in him to speak.

"It was him," he wavered. "He looked right at me, and he didn't even know me," he continued.

The blonde felt a tear run down his face and he couldn't even wipe it away. His emotions were running all over the place. Everything with HYDRA, Tony...now Bucky, he couldn't take it.

"How is that even possible it was like seventy years ago," Sam spoke.

"Zola...Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43. Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall," Steve answered, thinking his theory must have been the most accurate.

Natasha stayed silent, nursing her shoulder.

"I just can't believe it..." Steve whispered. "I can't-" he paused, looking down at the floor.

Steve bit his lip and let a few more tears fall, choking a few back as he shook his head. All  _these_  years...now Bucky was HYDRA's pet. It made Steve feel sick again as he tried to calm his emotions.

"They must have found him," he breathed out.

"None of that's your fault Steve," Natasha issued.

The blonde let out a deep sigh and turned his head.

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky. Always him. There, with me, making sure I was alright. Even when I was a bony ass little punk, he looked after me. He loved me for me," he answered.

Natasha winced as her wound bled again, drawing Sam's attention to it.

"We gotta' get a doctor in here. If we don't put pressure on that wound she'll bleed out," he grunted,

The STRIKE agent threatened Sam with a taser like device, before slamming it into the STRIKE agent beside them. Steve stared in shock as they pulled the helmet off, Maria Hill coming into view.

"That thing was squeezing my head," she groaned.

Silence loomed.

"Who's this guy?" she asked, glancing at Sam.

"Sam Wilson, he's with us," Steve replied.

"Right, anyway, as soon as this van stops for a moment, I'm cutting a hole in it and we're going to crawl out and get into another van. I've got somewhere to take you," she continued.

"How did you know we'd be there?" Steve questioned.

"A certain someone always knows," Maria answered.

Before Steve could ask any more questions they were scrambling their way out of a hole in the van when it stopped. Steve and Sam helped Natasha as carefully as they could. Maria watched their backs as they ran down a block and clambered into a silver van. Steve put pressure on Natasha's wound and sat back as he tried to deal with everything.

"We heard about Stark Tower, Steve," Maria spoke up.

"Don't," Steve snapped, jaw tightening slightly. "I've had enough shocks for one day. I don't know if my fiancé is alive, or my other friends, Stark Tower is gone and Bucky, the man I loved a long time ago, is alive. I think that gives me enough right to say I don't wanna' talk about it," he added.

"Understood," Maria answered.

Natasha squeezed Steve's hand soothingly and he sighed as the van came to a stop. He helped Natasha out of the van as they were led to a gate in an underground dam. They quickly made their way inside and followed Maria, their pace fast as Steve looked around the dank hallway.

"GSW, she's lost at least a pint," Maria spoke, to a man running down the long hallway.

"Let me take her!" he called.

"She'll wanna' see him first," Maria answered.

Steve looked down at Natasha, noticing her confused expression, as well as having his own confusion wash over him. Nothing made sense to him right now. There was so many questions left unanswered that he wanted to be answered. They walked around a corner and up a short space to an open room. Maria pulled back the plastic coverings to reveal Fury lying on a bed, very much alive.

"About damn time," he muttered.

The blonde just stared at Nick, trying to think of what to say. Steve would usually always have something to say. But lately, after everything that was happening he couldn't find it in him. As Natasha was taken to a chair to get her wound tended to, Fury spoke again.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver...and one hell of a headache," he mused.

"Don't forget your collapsed lung," the doctor interjected.

"Let's not forget about that," Fury replied. "But otherwise, I'm good," he added.

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped," Natasha whispered.

Steve looked at Natasha, then back to Fury, everything starting to become a little clearer now in his head.

"Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it," he continued.

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve questioned.

"Any attempt at the Director's life had to seem successful," Maria interrupted.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust," Fury issued.

Once Natasha was patched up they moved into another room. Fury followed with some help from Maria to get off his bed. Steve still stayed  _deathly_  silent, he wanted answers but he didn't know how to put them into question. And he was still panicking about Tony. Did anybody know what had happened to them? Bucky too, he wondered where he was, what he was doing...what HYDRA was doing to him.

_"Bucky?"_

_"Who the hell is Bucky?"_

Steve shook the thought away as everybody sat down, except for himself and Sam. They stayed standing and Steve began pacing,  _back and forth_ , trying to calm himself down. He was so full of  _anger_ ,  _confusion_  and  _hurt_. Angry because of HYDRA, because of how they turned Bucky into a machine and for what they did to Stark Tower. Confused as to how or why they ended up in this situation. And hurt because of Bucky, because of his worry of Tony. It  _hurt_  inside but Steve tried his best to keep everything at bay.

"This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said  _'peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility'_ ," Nick murmured, throwing the picture of Alexander Pierce down on the table."See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues," he added.

"We have to stop the launch," Natasha spoke.

"I don't think the council is accepting my calls anymore," Fury answered, turning a case around with three chips inside.

"What's that?" Sam asked,

Steve glanced at the chips briefly, before pacing again. He was irritated from head to toe and couldn't keep still. It reminded him of Tony when he paced.

_Beat._

The blonde let out a shaky breath, but kept pacing.

"Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet they'll triangulate with Insight's satellites, becoming fully weaponized," Maria replied.

"We need to breach those carriers and and replace their targeting blades with our own," Fury continued.

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work. Because if even one of those ships remains operational...a whole lotta' people are gonna' die," Maria explained.

Steve looked up briefly and stopped pacing.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. Get past them and insert the server blades and maybe,  _just maybe_ we can salvage what's left," Fury added,

"We're  _not_  salvaging anything!" Steve barked. "We're  _not_  just taking down the carriers Nick, we're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D," he spat.

"S.H.I.E.L.D had  _nothing_  to do with this," Fury snapped.

The blonde frowned as his jaw clenched in anger.

"You gave  _me_  this mission. This is  _how_  it ends. S.H.I.E.L.D's been compromised you said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and  _nobody_  noticed," he grunted.

Fury's brow creased as he lent forward.

"Why do you think  _we're_  meeting in a cave? I noticed," he replied.

"How many paid the price before you did?" the blonde queried.

By then Steve was implying about Bucky. Natasha looked up at Steve and saw the hurt in his eyes. He was hurting, _a lot_ , too much even. To see someone he loved stare back at him and then ask  _'who the hell he is'_  it tore Steve to pieces. But he had to get this mission finished, it was the only way they could stop everything. Even if Bucky came after him then, he wouldn't fight him, he'd keep him at bay. But Steve would never fight Bucky, Steve would rather he remembered.

"It's about Barnes isn't it?" Nick asked.

Steve was somewhat shocked by the response.

"Of course it is. You knew?" he breathed out.

"Yes," Nick answered.

"Anybody else?" Steve questioned, voice raising slightly.

Silence.

"I did," Natasha whispered.

Steve nodded slowly and shook his head as he looked away.

"You could have told me. You talk about not trusting anyone and I'm feeling that right now. But why do I feel like the only person I  _can_  trust is Sam?" he choked out.

There was a ruffle of plastic stripes behind them as Steve turned around.

"So you can't even trust me?" a voice spoke.

Tony stood in the open room, his arm held over his torso as he tried to mask the pain. He had cuts and bruises on his face and he was still covered in some dirt. His stance indicated some broken ribs and Steve saw the tight bandage wrapped around his hip that must have gone up higher than that. Steve felt tears well in his eyes as he stepped forward three steps and took Tony into his arms. The brunette wrapped his free arm around Steve and rested his face in the crook of his neck.

"You made it out," Steve whispered.

"I went down with Stark Tower, but I was on the main floor, in your room. My Iron Man suit kind of withheld the ceiling that fell on me," Tony replied.

Steve trembled slightly and closed his eyes as the tears he desperately held back fell down his cheeks.

"Why did you to back into the tower, you should have ran. What even happened?" he asked.

"Where are the others?" Natasha interjected.

"In another room just across from here, sleeping," Maria answered.

"Even Thor?" Steve replied, pulling away from Tony.

"Big guy took a bit of a beating," Tony chuckled weakly, but he couldn't find it in him to joke anymore. "Steve..." he whispered. "It was him, The Winter Soldier, he was there..." he added.

Steve blanched.

"After you called we heard this noise and a helicopter just  _appeared_  out of nowhere. They fired at us but I had it in me to yell for everyone to get down before that. Then he appeared, his shining metal arm with the red star. His face was masked with goggles and a mask over his mouth and nose, but if could tell he had his gaze locked on me. He tried choking me but I got my suit by then and pushed him back. He escaped though. But not without throwing a knife into Clint's shoulder, shooting Thor in the arm and leg and then knocking Bruce out cold. That helicopter came back and then it started blowing up the tower, sending in missiles. It sent one into the main floor and the tower tilted and we all tried to hold on. I managed to get Thor, Clint and Bruce out, but I ran back to your room so I could get your sketchbooks because I  _know_  how much they mean to you because of Bucky and all that, but then the ceiling caved in. They're in the other room. Everything else is just gone now..." Tony explained, his eyes filled with sadness, thinking of all his Captain America things that would be lost.

The blonde bit his lip and held back a sob.

"Tony, he is Bucky," he wavered.

The brunette's gaze fell on Steve as he raised an eyebrow. He saw the bottled up  _pain_  in Steve's eyes as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks. Tony lifted his free hand and wiped some away. Steve lent into the touch but it didn't suppress the pain he felt inside, letting all the emotions out at once.

"What do you mean Steve?" he asked.

"Bucky. He's alive. He's the-" Steve paused, closing his eyes. "Winter Soldier," he added.

Tony froze, his eyes searching over Steve as the blonde opened his eyes again. Through the mass of tears he saw the blue staring back at him, and he couldn't place the emotion in them. It looked to be so many at once, but the one that stood out the most was fear. What did Steve have to fear?

"How is that possible?" Tony questioned.

"Zola's experiment helped him survive the fall. Then HYDRA took him in. They've made him a weapon, Tony. He doesn't know who I am, he doesn't-" Steve paused, as more sobs ripped through him.

"Steve..." Tony sighed.

"I need a moment," the blonde replied, pushing Tony's hands away as he walked around him.

"Steve wait," the brunette answered.

Steve turned around and looked at Tony for a moment, before moving his gaze back to Nick.

"S.H.I.E.L.D, HYDRA, it all goes," he breathed out.

"He's right," Maria agreed.

Fury glanced at Sam.

"Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower," he mused.

"Well-" Fury paused. "Looks like you're giving the orders now Captain," he added.

The blonde nodded, before he turned back and left the room. Sam was going after him to get some answers from him until he was stopped by Tony. His grip was firm on Sam's arm who glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Slow down there Eagleman. Didn't you hear him? He needs a moment. Where do you think you're going?" he questioned.

"To ask Steve some questions," Sam answered. "And for  _future_  reference, it's Falcon," he added.

"Oh I don't think you're going anywhere," the brunette growled.

"Stark," Natasha barked. "Let him go," she soothed.

Tony let his hand fall as he continued staring Sam down. He felt Natasha's hand on his as she pulled him back to sit down. Sam left without another word, following the light that led out to a long pathway on the dam. Steve was staring out at nothing, his hands tucked into his pockets as he sighed. All he could think about was Bucky in that moment, now that he knew Tony was alive. He was still trying to wrap his head around it. Why did they want Bucky? Why him of all people?

_"We looked for you after. My folks wanted to give you a ride to the cemetery,"_

_"I know I'm sorry, kinda' wanted to be alone,"_

He could  _see_  himself and Bucky walking up those stairs to his apartment. He could  _hear_  the bell toiling in the background. He could  _feel_  everything that he was feeling that day.

_"How was it?"_

_"Was okay...she's next to dad,"_

_"I was gonna' ask..."_

_"I know what you're gonna' say Buck,"_

_"We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It'll be fun, all you gotta' do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash,"_

_Bucky kicked a brick aside and picked up the key for Steve's front door, handing it to him._

_"Come on,"_

_"Thank you Buck...but I can get by on my own,"_

_"The thing is...you don't have to. I'm with you till' the end of the line pal,"_

Steve remembered smiling slightly then. It was the first time he'd smiled that day. Bucky always had that charm and finesse about him to put a smile on anybody's face.

"I never took Tony Stark for the jealous type," Sam issued, appearing beside Steve.

The blonde looked up.

"He didn't threaten you did he?" he questioned.

"No, he just glared at me, like I was a threat," Sam replied.

Steve chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, that's Tony alright. He never used to be like that. Until I came along, until we made it official. There's a few things that have changed with him and he can see. He just doesn't know how to use them," he explained. "This whole  _thing_...I don't know how to deal with it," he added. "I mean I loved Bucky and I thought I'd lost him. So I started to bottle it up, bottle all those memories, those feelings. Now he's back, I don't know," he sighed.

"He's gonna' be there you know," Sam mused.

"I know," Steve answered.

"Whoever he used to be, the guy he is now. I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop," Sam issued.

"I dunno' if I can do that. Not with Bucky," the blonde whispered.

Sam sighed.

"Well he might not give you a choice. He doesn't know you," he murmured.

Steve turned his head slightly.

"He will," he replied.

"You're going to try and make him remember who he was or what you had? Steve you've got somebody in there already," Sam issued, pointing back to the way he came.

"Bucky doesn't have to remember what we had. I just want him to be who he was and not a weapon or a pet for HYDRA," Steve muttered. "Gear up...it's time," he added, turning away from Sam as he started walking.

"You gonna' wear that?" Sam asked.

"No," Steve responded, turning back as he still walked. "If you're gonna' fight a war, you gotta' wear a uniform," he mused.

And that was the day Captain America stole his own uniform from The Smithsonian.

* * *

_"Sergeant Barnes,"_

Bucky's arm was getting fixed when they happened... _the memories_.

_"Bucky!_

A voice echoed in his head, memories flashed in front of his eyes, but Bucky couldn't quite place everything in it.

_"No!"_

His  _scream_.

_"You are to be the new face of Hydra,"_

_Zola..._

_"Buck we're gonna' get caught if you don't let me in,"_

_"What if I want to show everybody that I love you?"_

_I knew him..._

Bucky punched the scientist beside him, sending him flying into trays as he clenched his fists on his thighs. His chest heaved as he straightened himself up, hair falling over his face. He'd been having the flashbacks ever since the day on the bridge. The blonde he saw, for a moment he thought he knew him. But his mind screamed at him ' _no'_. Every time the guns were pointed at Bucky for acting out he grew fearful. He'd had many of these slip ups, the guns were just a threat, but he knew if he kept going...and  _going_ , he might just wind up dead one time. He might wind up dead today, tomorrow... _who knew_.

"Sir, he's unstable...erratic," a scientist spoke.

The brunette could hear them, his gaze still set straight ahead. He could hear footsteps, growing closer, and  _closer_. They had to be just from one man, the man himself,  _Alexander Pierce_.

"Mission report," he ordered.

But Bucky only stared, that thousand yard stare. His battle weary eyes distant... _lost_.

"Mission report, now," Pierce demanded.

A slap to his face tore him from his thoughts, his lips parting slightly. He wanted to ask questions, he  _needed_  some answers. Bucky wanted to know about the blonde, blue-eyed man on the bridge. He wanted to know everything. He'd been out of cryostasis for so long.

"That man on the bridge..." he started.

_"Bucky?"_

"Who was he?" he asked.

"You met him earlier this week on another assignment," Pierce replied.

"I knew him," Bucky whispered, glancing at Pierce.

He felt his body shift, tilting to the side slightly.  _Who am I?_  he thought.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century," Pierce issued.

Bucky glowered at Pierce, his fist tightening a little.

"And I need you to do it... _one more time_ ," he added.

The brunette heard a thousand  _'no's'_  being screamed in his head. But he pushed them back, he pushed  _everything_  back.

"Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're gonna' give it a push. But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves," Pierce explained.

"But I knew him..." Bucky answered.

A sad, little smile curved at the corner of his mouth, before disappearing almost instantly. His eyes were back to that distant void, as if he kept slipping in and out of reality to dive into the depths of his brain.

_"I thought you were dead,"_

_"I thought you were smaller,"_

He saw a man, similar to himself, winking to a blonde. But not just any blonde, it was the man on the bridge.

_Steve. Steve. Steve._

_"I love you Buck,"_

_"Love you too Stevie,"_

"Prep him," Pierce commanded.

That was the last of what Bucky heard, before he was being pushed back in the chair. The only thing that came next was his loud screams as the electricity surged through him. It echoed off the walls and Bucky's veins popped up on his neck. Every time it was the same process again and  _again_. Sometimes Bucky dreamt of it never happening again.

* * *

Tony spent hours trying to get through to Nick to make him broadcast what was going down. They'd hid away in a safehouse just just east of the city. He wanted to watch everything that happened at that moment. Everybody had told him to calm down, but in all honesty, he couldn't. Steve was risking his life for all of them, he was going after his old friend and lover. Tony kept thinking in his head he might lose Steve for this. The brunette twisted the silver band around his finger, his jaw clenching, before he pulled it off his finger. He sat it to the side and covered his face with his hands, letting out a shaky sigh. Clint walked into the room, noticing his distressed team mate and friend as he approached him. His hand came up and rested on Tony's shoulder, making the brunette tense slightly until he saw that it was only Clint.

"He'll get through this," he soothed.

"You don't know that Clint. The Win-Bucky...he's strong and ruthless. His only mission is to _kill_. And that's exactly what he'll do to Steve," Tony replied.

"Bucky might not be who he was but you can be  _damn_  sure Steve will try everything he can to crack him. Besides, he  _is_  The Winter Soldier, he isn't Bucky. From what Steve told us Bucky was a good guy," Clint answered.

"I could lose Steve over this. If Bucky comes back to his senses, then  _boom_ , that's me out of the picture. I'll just be that nobody that hangs around I'll just be Steve's rebound," the brunette choked out.

Clint picked up the ring and grabbed Tony's hand as he placed it on the brunette's palm.

"Nobody is a rebound if someone asks you to marry them," he issued.

Tony looked over at Clint with a small smile, before slipping the ring back on his finger. Maybe Clint was right. Bucky  _might_  come back, but he might not have the same feelings as he did once before. Tony could only hope really.

"How's everything going for broadcasting?" Clint asked.

"I thought you said it was an idiotic idea?" Tony huffed.

The brunette smiled softly.

"Nah, I kind of want to see Steve kick ass," he chuckled.

Tony grinned.

"As far as I know, there's news crews everywhere trying to capture what they can. I've got cameras set up around the area where Steve, Natasha and Sam will be so I can record everything," he mused.

"How long until launch?" Clint questioned.

"It'll be-" Tony paused, looking down at his watch. "Any minute now," he breathed out.

"So Steve and Sam can't be too far away," Clint added.

"Yeah, and Natasha is disguised as one of the council," Tony answered.

"That's my girl," Clint chimed.

"Clint, can I ask you something?" the brunette queried.

"Anything," he replied.

"Do you always believe in Natasha? Even if you think someone doesn't quite sit right?" Tony asked.

Clint smiled sadly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm worried about what will happen. Bucky's already shot her in the shoulder. Who knows what Pierce has up his sleeve," he issued. "But, I always  _believe_  in Natasha, I always  _believe_  she can do this. She can kick major ass and I'm proud of her for that. It takes a lot to  _believe_ , but it takes a whole lot more to  _trust_. I both  _trust_  and _believe_  in Natasha," he continued. "And you... _you_  need to _trust_  and  _believe_  in Steve," he added.

"I do believe in him," Tony sighed.

"But do you _trust_  him?" Clint questioned.

"You want the gods honest truth?" the brunette replied.

Clint nodded.

"I don't," Tony confessed. "I don't  _trust_  him to get out of this without a scratch. Without playing with fire. He's going in there guns blazing, but there will be no real fight. He's not going to  _fight_  Bucky, he's going to risk his life to try and pull his best friend out of that fire, out of that tight little cage that HYDRA kicked him into," he muttered.

"So..." the brunette whispered.

"So, I trust Steve to do that. I  _trust_  him to bring Bucky back," Tony admitted.

"You want him to bring Bucky back?" Clint addressed.

"I can't watch my boy-" Tony paused, looking down at his ring. "Fiancé,  _tear_  himself apart because he feels like Bucky can't be saved. I could see it in his eyes.  _Fear_ ,  _regret_... _guilt_. He blames himself for Bucky and I can't stop him from actually trying. Maybe... _just maybe_  if he can get through to Bucky then he won't feel so guilty. Over the past year and a half I've gotten to know Steve more. I've gotten to know every inch of him inside and out," he continued.

For once since the entire relationship started, Clint didn't make a smart remark or screw up his face at now wrong or dirty things may have sounded. He looked at Tony was admiration, with _hope_. Tony used to be so  _different_  way back before Steve turned up. He used to drink himself stupid and scream during the nights when he had nightmares. Now, they seemed to happen less frequently, and Steve was always there. Tony hardly got drunk anymore, and he owed it all to Steve.

"Whatever it takes...as long as Steve knows what he's doing. As long as he keeps himself safe. I'll trust him,  _always_ ," the brunette breathed out.

Clint glanced at the screen they were standing in front of, his eyes widening a fraction when he saw movement at the Triskelion.

"It's starting," he whispered.

Tony looked up then, his hand covering his mouth, before he dragged it down over his beard. _Here we go_  he thought. It was now or never, it was time to put an end to HYDRA, even if it meant putting an end to S.H.I.E.L.D as well. Thor and Bruce arrived then, walking into the room, concern on their faces. It'd been a long time since Tony had seen such concern on their faces. If anything, he was just glad they were all there, _together_ , even while the man he loved, a friend and team mate and a new apparent ally fought in dangerous situations. But that's what superheroes do, Tony was in denial, he never thought he was a superhero,  _ever_. Now things had changed slightly and he started to have some more faith in it. They risked life and limb for strangers, for their cities and country. It was a risk worth taking if it saved millions.

_**"There have been reports that Captain America and what appears to be a new team mate have just arrived on the scene. We're getting everything as close as we can, but for now we're being held back,"** _

They watched as the camera zoomed in on the Triskelion, Sam and Maria were in view first, then the familiar sight of red, white and blue came into view. He could see Steve, right there, storming through the back door to get into the control room.  _I shouldn't be thinking bad thoughts right now_  Tony thought.

"Someone has to catch me if I faint," Tony commented, feeling his heart rate escalate.

"Easy Tony," Bruce issued.

"Hey Stark, miss me?" a voice asked suddenly.

Tony smirked and held his wrist up to his mouth, seeing the raised eyebrows from his team mates.

"I thought I wasn't allowed on comms," he replied.

"I'll make an exception for this one," Steve answered.

"Steve, I'm actually going to lecture you this time and tell you to not talk to me on the comm. Do your job, save these people, bring Bucky back," the brunette issued.

There was a pause.

"Did you just-" Steve exhaled sharply.

"Listen Cap, I'll explain later once you get your ass outta' there once this is over. Do me a favour and just do what you have to do," Tony lectured.

"You got it, boss," Steve teased.

"Go!" Tony ordered, with a small chuckle.

Tony left his comm on, but kept his wrist held tightly to his chest. When he looked back up at the screen nothing was happening. There was just  _pure_  silence. But from leaving his comm on, he heard Steve's voice. And he knew it was broadcasting through the entire building.

"Oh boy," he wavered.

He sat down on a seat and rested his elbows on his thighs, before dropping his head into his hands.

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You're heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time to tell the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not," Steve spoke.

The brunette lifted his head slightly and kept his hands resting over his nose and mouth. Panic rose in his veins as he began nervously tapping his foot on the floor. He felt sick to his stomach and bit his lip so hard it drew blood, but Tony simply wiped it away with his tongue. Bruce saw the tension in Tony's shoulder and he rested his hand on the brunette's arm, giving it a supportive squeeze. Tony shook his head as he looked down, giving in and letting a single tear fall from his eye and onto the floor.

"And I thought wars on Asgard were barbaric," Thor interjected.

Clint swallowed the lump in his throat as the alarms went off at the Triskelion.

"They're launching them. Someone must have overridden the system," he whispered.

"Rumlow," Tony growled.

"What?" Bruce replied.

"It was fucking Rumlow! From day dot I knew there was something wrong with him! Yet he fought by Steve's side and I bet he just craved to kill him! That-" Tony stopped, clenching his fist tightly. "That son of a bitch!" he roared, kicking the chair back.

"Hey Tony enough!" Clint yelled.

Tony winced and lent back against the table, holding his arms around his ribs. He breathed out a shaky breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. His stomach churned and he felt bile rising in his throat.  _Come on Tony keep it together!_  he thought.

_**"It seems that S.H.I.E.L.D has launched the Helicarriers and there's no telling exactly what is happening at this present moment. But Captain America and from what we know, Falcon, are making their way onto the first Helicarrier,"** _

"God I hate the press," Tony groaned.

"You asked them to broadcast it," Bruce answered.

"I regret it," the brunette sighed.

Steve was running on-screen, dodging bullets as he went along. Tony had to turn away for a while he couldn't even watch it. Thor, Clint and Bruce kept their eyes on the screen, watching Steve flip over some crates.

"Wait, Tony, how the hell did you manage to get pretty close to Steve?" Clint asked.

"There's a camera following him, has a cloaking device," Tony mumbled.

"Wow..." the brunette breathed out.

Tony Stark always had too many tricks up his sleeve. Steve was on his way into the first Helicarrier now, inserting the chip into the system.

"Alpha locked," Steve informed.

"One down, two to go," Tony whispered.

"Two down, one to go, they just caught Sam on a news camera," Bruce issued.

They moved closer to the screen this time, Tony's arm still resting on his ribs that still throbbed. He pulled out his Stark phone and clicked a few buttons as several of the cameras he had roaming around split on the screen. His ribs ached so much he sat down again.

_**"All S.H.I.E.L.D pilots scramble. We're the only air support Captain Rogers has got,"** _

The jet set to fly off suddenly exploded and Tony was on his feet again, his jaw tight.  _It's him_  he thought.

"Stark?" Thor spoke.

Through a billow of smoke and fire Tony saw the familiar shadow of Bucky. He fired at more jets, some pilots either getting trapped in the fire or getting blasted from the balls of fire that erupted from the jets.

"Shit, shit, shit," Tony chanted.

"He just-" Clint paused.

"...kicked a pilot into the jet engine," Bruce finished.

Tony covered his mouth and felt the bile again, his body jerking as he gagged. He usually had a strong stomach, but everything about this was making him ill. But he had to stay and watch.

"We should be there," he whispered.

"We're injured Tony, we can't," Clint lectured.

"What's happening now?" Tony asked.

"Uh...Cap just jumped off the second Helicarrier and Sam grabbed him, took 'em up to the third hellica-holy shit Steve!" Clint exclaimed.

"What! What happened!" the brunette yelled, whipping his head around.

"He went over the edge..." Bruce answered.

On the Helicarrier, Steve clung to the edge of the ship, grunting as he tried to push himself up. Bucky came out of nowhere and shoved him through a barrier, before sending him tumbling over the edge. Steve managed to grab onto something before he fell to what would have been a painful death.

"Cap? Cap come in are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm here!" Steve replied. "I'm still on the Helicarrier," he added. "Where are you?" he questioned.

"I'm grounded, the suit is down...sorry Cap," Sam answered.

"Don't worry I got it," Steve assured him.

Steve found his way inside the Helicarrier to get to the next targeting blade. He turned his comm on for Tony and kept running as he kept his eyes focused straight ahead.

"Steve? Steve please tell me you're alive for god's sake," Tony pleaded.

"Tony I'm fine," Steve replied. "Listen, I'm at the last Helicarrier, I need to turn my comm off and get this done. Once this last targeting blade is done it'll be all ov-" he stopped suddenly.

The blonde slowed his running on the small bridge to the targeting blade.

"Steve? Steve!" Tony yelled.

Bucky was standing at the end, staring Steve down as he dropped his arm. He flicked the comm off with his thumb and stared back at Bucky. This  _was_  it, what he'd been waiting for. Steve  _knew_  that somehow Bucky would have come after him again. After all, Captain America was his mission, his  _target_.

"People are gonna' die Buck. I can't let that happen," he spoke.

The brunette simply stared back at him. He held no emotion, no  _nothing_. He'd seemed like a statue if it weren't for the small sway of his body as the Helicarrier moved. Steve, stared back, taking in everything different about Bucky. He should be smiling, he should be laughing. Bucky Barnes never looked so... _barren_  and _mute_.

"Please don't make me do this..." Steve begged.

But it looked like he had no other choice...

"His comms down, something's happened!" Tony fretted.

"Tony listen," Clint hushed, resting his hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"No you listen!" Tony snapped. "Steve's in that Helicarrier, on his own, fighting th-that man who he thinks is still alive in there! I know I said for him to bring Bucky back but I am starting to doubt it now! I can't sit here and watch Steve die!" he screamed.

"He is not going to die!" Bruce yelled, standing up from his chair. "Steve can fight this! He's trying to save people's lives! You know whose names were on Insight's targets? Mine! Because Steve told me! But you know what else, I dug into it, deeper and  _deeper_  and I dug out someone else's name! You wanna know who it was?" he spat.

"Bruce, relax," Clint interjected, holding his hand out.

Tony remained silent.

" _You_ , Tony. Your name was there. I guess they thought they took you out early, with Stark Tower. But right now, Insight could be locking onto us. We can't escape it. Not unless Steve does this right. Which is what he is doing! Steve is there, saving  _you_  and  _us_  and every  _citizen_  in D.C! We can't go after him Tony. This is  _Steve's_  fight. Not  _ours_ ," Bruce explained.

The brunette felt his body trembling as a sob coursed through him, sending him to his knees. He used to be able to hold all of this back. Steve broke that wall in him so he was able to let it all out when needs be. Tony was hunched over as he rested his hand on the concrete floor, his other hand covering his eyes. Clint went to crouch down but Bruce stopped him, shaking his head.

"Leave him," he whispered.

Tony shrunk into himself, bringing his head down lower as he choked back tears and shook his head. His ribs ached but he pushed it all aside because all he could think about was Steve. Thor had his gaze set on the screens and he reached out to touch one, as it suddenly grew in size to fit the whole screen. He turned around to face the others, seeing the look of horror cross Clint's face.

"Tony..." Thor boomed, earning the attention of the brunette.

It was the first time he'd heard Thor use his first name. But he shook that off, when Thor pointed at the screen. Tony stumbled to his feet, with a little help from Clint, his breathing erratic and laboured as he stared at the screen.

"What is he doing?" he gasped out.

On their screen, Steve rolled off the ledge and onto the Helicarrier floor where Bucky was lying.

"He's helping Bucky..." Clint issued, feeling his grip tighten on Tony.

Tony swore he would stay. But he wasn't going to anymore. He shoved Clint away and started running for the front door.

" _JARVIS_  get my suit now!" he ordered.

"Tony no!" Clint shouted.

Back at the Helicarrier Steve groaned loudly as he strained to lift up the piece of metal that had fallen on Bucky. He wasn't giving up now, and even if the Helicarrier sunk into the river with him in it...Steve just knew he'd died for all the right reasons.

"You know me," he spoke.

"No I don't!" Bucky yelled, pushing Steve back.

Steve choked out a breath as he took a step forward.

"Bucky..." he whispered. "You've known me your  _whole_  life," he added, hunching over from his bullet wound.

The brunette looked away from him, holding his broken arm close to his body. He gave out a yell and smacked Steve across the face, before falling to his knees himself. An explosion from the second engine echoed through the Helicarrier and Bucky pushed himself back up. He had to get out, but he had to finish his mission, even if it meant dying while he tried.

"Your name...is James. Buchanan. Barnes," Steve continued.

"Shut up!" Bucky roared, hitting Steve again.

Steve shoved his cowl off his head and staggered back to his feet, his balance a little off as he turned back. He wanted to keep trying...he was desperate.

"I'm not gonna' fight you," he panted, dropping his shield through the gap in the glass. "You're my friend...you were my-" he choked, clenching his jaw to stop himself.

Bucky charged at him as they went backwards, sliding to the edge of the gaping hole on the side of the Helicarrier. Steve had given up fighting, trading it for  _negotiation_ , of some sort.  _No_ , negotiation was the wrong word.  _Hope._  It was more  _hope_  and _determination_  in Steve that drove him to sacrifice his life even if it meant that Bucky finally knew who he once was.

"You're my mission," he growled.

He started throwing punches, grasping Steve's suit as the blonde took every single hit.

"You're. My. Mission!" Bucky screamed, pulling his fist back again.

This was it, Steve's final chance. Bucky had the chance to deliver the final blow. Steve was battered and bruised, but he wasn't thinking about that. If what he said next didn't work, he was ready to accept death if it arrived. Because he already died once, but he got given a second chance. Why couldn't Bucky?

"Then finish it," Steve rasped, his eyes set on Bucky. "'Cause I'm with you 'till the end of the line," he choked out.

A trigger clicked inside Bucky's head as if on cue. His head started pounding and he winced a little, ducking his head. He saw fragments spiralling inside his head, most of them fitting back together. It was like a door had opened and every memory from seventy  _long_  years came flooding out.

_"You're a punk,"_

_"Jerk,"_

_"The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England tomorrow morning,"_

He saw a cleaner version of himself, short hair and clean shaven. And a smaller version of the blonde below him.

_"So, you're not mad at me for bulkin' up?"_

_"Hell no...if anything, I kinda' like it,"_

Steve's laughter echoed in his ears.

_"Y'know, one of these days I'm going to be able to say 'I do' and nobody will stop us,"_

He flinched when a memory seemed to slow in his mind, flashing in front of his eyes, pulling him out from reality. There in front of him was the blonde who lay below him with bruises and cuts.  _Steve._  Tall, handsome, with that stupid lopsided smirk on his face.

_"Miss me?"_

It continued to slow as Bucky saw himself leaning up to press his lips against the blonde.  _A kiss_...it made his mouth dry up, a tingling sensation linger on his lips and his heart beat abnormally in his chest.

_Beat._

"Steve?" he whispered.

The blonde looked back at him, a painful smile curving just at the corner.

"Buck...it's me," he breathed out.

Bucky's bottom lip began trembling as he let out shaky gasps, his metal hand falling to Steve's chest.

"Steve..." he choked out, tears welling in his eyes.

_'Bucky,"_

_"Hang on!"_

_"Grab my hand!"_

The Helicarrier gave way, crumbling underneath them, Bucky's hand immediately whipping out to grasp onto something.

"No!" he yelled.

Steve's hand slipped from his grasp as he hung onto the Helicarrier, his gaze fixed on Steve. He remembered how that  _'no'_  used to echo in his head, because it was Steve. It was what Steve cried out when Bucky fell. Now Steve was taking the fall and Bucky had called it out. He remembered...Steve was his long ago. The brunette let go of the metal he was hanging onto as he dove in after Steve. Debris just fell short of him as he reached out for the blonde. Steve was unconscious by then, eyes closed as he fell. Bucky's metal hand grasped Steve's suit just as they hit the water, tightening up immediately. He used the last of his energy and strength to drag them in the water, coming up for air. His broken arm ached but he knocked the pain aside, dragging Steve up out of the water. Bucky dug his boots into the muddy parts of the shore, pulling Steve at each step. When he was sure they were up far enough he let go, stepped back and stared down at the blonde. Steve's chest moved up, then down, his head turning slightly. The brunette looked up and saw the last Helicarrier making its crash landing. A tear ran down his cheek when he looked back down at Steve. He didn't know what to do now, should he stay?

" _JARVIS_  can you see anything?" a tinny voice echoed above him.

Bucky snapped his head up and saw a glint of red and gold in the sky. He'd  _seen_  that suit before, he'd heard that voice even. With quick thinking, he bolted into the trees to hide. He'd met that man on a mission once before.

"Sir, I've located Captain Rogers," the AI replied.

Tony looked down and saw the red, white and blue, lying on the shore.

"Steve!" he exclaimed.

He flew down and landed heavily, his suit still a little unstable from when Stark Tower was blown up. Tony pulled his faceplate off and dropped by Steve's side, his hand resting on the blonde's chest.

"Oh shit...Steve, come on," he whispered.

His eyes fell on the bullet wound and he felt his fist clench as he let out a choked breath.

"I need medical assistance! Does anybody copy! Cap is down!" he called.

He looked around the area for any sign of life. Steve wouldn't have gotten to shore himself. As he looked into the trees, he could have sworn he saw the faint glow of silver as it disappeared into the shadows, leaving no trail at all.

_Bucky..._

* * *

**_3 months_  later**

The road to recovery was a long one. Not so much physically, just emotionally and mentally. Steve spent a couple of days in the hospital once Tony had found him by the river, grateful he was still alive. At times he still recalls waking up then, groggy and tired. He couldn't believe he'd made it out alive when he remembered falling into the water.

_The blonde woke up and saw Sam by his bedside, 'Trouble Man' playing on an iPod on the other side of him._

_"On your left" he breathed out._

_Sam smiled and turned his attention to Steve._

_"You're awake," he mused._

_"Yeah...what happened? Is everybody okay?" Steve asked._

_"Everyone is safe. HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D, they're done. You did it again Cap, you saved so many people. You saved your team," Sam answered._

_Steve let out a small, shaky laugh._

_"We did it," he issued. "Wouldn't have gotten onto that Helicarrier without you there Sam," he added._

_Although something dawned on him then and Sam saw his smile fade. Steve was looking up at the ceiling but then he turned his head back, eyes fixed on Sam._

_"Bucky?" he questioned._

_Sam shook his head slowly._

_"No," Steve breathed out. "Tell me he didn't stay on that Helicarrier," he hissed._

_"Tony could have sworn he saw him rushing into the trees when he arrived to find you on the shore of the river. But we're not so sure. Either way, we haven't seen anything since then. He might be gone Cap," Sam explained._

_"As long as he got out..." the blonde whispered._

_A knock at the door drew his attention away from Sam as Tony stood there, leaning against it. Sam grinned and stood up, giving Steve a gentle squeeze on the shoulder._

_"I'll give you some space," he offered._

_Tony stepped inside and he and Sam exchanged a hand shake, which Steve smiled at. When Sam was gone, Tony stepped back and closed the door, his gaze falling on Steve._

_"Do you like falling out of Helicarriers?" he asked._

_"Do you like asking stupid questions?" Steve retorted._

_"I told you...Tony Stark doesn't do stupid," the brunette crooned._

_Steve smiled and patted the small space beside him. Tony wandered over, dressed in his expensive suit, he'd obviously been at a press conference. He shuffled onto the bed and curled up into Steve's side, making sure he didn't put too much weight on him. The blonde's fingers raked through Tony's brunette hair, their fingers entwining as he played with the ring on Tony's finger._

_"I told you to stay at the safe house, Captain's orders," he mused._

_"I don't take orders unless we're in the bedroom," Tony bit back._

_The blonde choked out a laugh, pulling Tony closer._

_"You were injured Tony," he issued._

_"Yeah well someone had to find you on that shore," Tony replied._

_"I think Bucky pulled me out the water, from what I know," Steve answered._

_Tony sighed._

_"I'm certain I saw him disappearing into the trees," he whispered._

_"You know I'm going to go after him right? He remembered me, maybe just a little too late. But I can make this right," Steve replied._

_"I know..." Tony wavered._

Now, all six of them sat around the dinner table in a temporary apartment that Tony invested in until Stark Tower, which was now being called  _Avengers Tower_  was finished. Back in Manhattan, they were home. Thor had duties to attend to in Asgard, but promised he would be back in a few weeks or so. So it was himself, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Sam, who decided to join as part of the team. Steve had searched for Bucky over the three months, but he always ended up at a dead end. He thought he could have helped Bucky, help him recover, help him sort himself out. The blonde thought about it every night when he went to bed. Tony knew this because Steve's grip would tighten on him as they lay close together, Tony's back flush against Steve's chest. Steve started having nightmares a month into the recovery,  _sweating_ ,  _screaming_  and  _shaking_. Tony tried his best to help him, but Steve seemed to shut himself out, make himself mentally ill with worry and fear.

"I can't believe you stole your uniform from the Smithsonian, Rogers," Clint spoke, poking his fork at some vegetables on the plate.

"Yeah well like he said  _'if you're gonna' fight a war, you gotta' wear a uniform'_ ," Sam interjected.

"Wise words as always honey," Tony soothed, patting Steve on the thigh.

The blonde smirked and lifted up his beer, noticing the raised eyebrows.

"A toast," he spoke. "To working together, even if Natasha and I were further away, we still stuck together. Y'know, I was ready to go down with that Helicarrier if I didn't get through to Buck. When I look back sometimes I regret ever thinking that, because this is what I'd be leaving behind. A team, a home, people I trust, wonderful friends...an  _amazing_  fiancé," he added, stealing a glance at Tony.

"Aw," Natasha crooned.

"I didn't bring back what I wanted, but wherever he is, I hope he's alright. So-" Steve paused, a sad smile crossing his face. "To the team, and to Sam who decided to join us. And to Bucky, whatever he's doing," he continued.

Tony took his free hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"To the team, Sam and Bucky," Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Tony said in unison.

"Thanks everyone," Sam chimed.

A hard knock at the door, drew everybody away from the celebrations as they stood. Steve let go of Tony's hand and put his beer down as he made his way to the door. He thought it might have been Fury, or Maria...maybe even Phil. But  _no_  it was somebody far different. When Steve opened that door he let out an involuntary choked sound, his eyes widening a fraction. Bucky stood there, drenched in snow as he trembled slightly. Steve hadn't realized it was snowing that heavy.

"Bucky?" he breathed out.

The brunette was a mess with red rimmed eyes, greasy hair, unruly stubble and a few bruises on his face. Steve could hear several gun clicks and the pull of a bow, seeing the frightened look in Bucky's eyes. He stepped between Bucky and others, shielding the brunette protectively.

"Stand down," he snapped.

Bucky had his hands up in surrender as he suddenly sunk to his knees, his fingers digging into the material of his combat pants. He let out a choked sob and suddenly grasped Steve's leg, fingers digging into the fabric of his jeans. The brunette looked up with tear filled eyes, his breathing laboured.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. I-I've been searching for you...Steve," he whispered. "Please..." he sobbed, looking down at the floor. "I need help," he added. "пожалуйста, помогите мне," he pleaded.

Steve turned back to look at Natasha, who dropped her gun down to the table. She pushed Clint's bow down and told Tony to call off his suit. The only ones who didn't react much to Bucky's sudden arrival was Sam and Bruce.

"He said...please, help me," Natasha spoke.

The blonde looked back at Bucky, who was still staring at the floor. He grasped the sleeve of Bucky's jacket, pulled him into the apartment and slammed the door. Bucky was on his feet now, coiling in on himself like a snake as he shook violently. Steve looked him over, his chest heaving as he saw the faint look of the man he knew back in the forties.

"Buck..." he whispered.

He was hoping for his name in return.

"Steve," Bucky wavered.

Steve broke down into sobs as he and Bucky embraced. The brunette clung into Steve for  _dear_  life, his fingers gripped tightly on the blonde's shirt. Over the past three months he started to remember things from his past. He started to remember a lot of things about Steve and who they used to be, them, just the two of them when no one else was around. Bucky sobbed into Steve's shoulder and the blonde smoothed his hand through Bucky's hair. Natasha tried to bite back her tears as Clint wrapped his arm around her waist. She'd spent so much time with Steve and she knew how much he'd been hurting when he found out about Bucky. Her gaze fell on Tony and even he was looking down at the table, sniffing quietly. When the pair pulled away, Steve's hands rested on Bucky's shoulders, before sliding down to his biceps.

"I thought you fled D.C for good," he spoke.

"I did...I hid for a while, from what's left of HYDRA at least, from anyone who was a threat," Bucky replied. "Then I came looking for you because I felt like you were my last hope," he added.

"What do you remember?" Steve asked.

"Nearly everything...the war, the Howling Commandos, Peggy... _us_ ," Bucky whispered.

Tony heard that last part though, his body tensing as he took in a sharp intake of air. He could feel it inside that this day was coming. Then again, he had told Steve to bring him back. Maybe he wasn't so sure now.

"Oh Buck, it's been too long," the blonde choked out.

"You don't think I noticed, punk," Bucky answered.

There was a faint hint of a smile, one he must have tried to achieve. It was only small and very weak, but it was enough for Steve, it see a start. He pulled his best friend into his arms again, just to make sure it was all real. If anything he thought he could be dreaming, but he wasn't, Bucky was  _there_. Much bulkier than he used to be, and different in appearance. Save for his clear blue-grey eyes that didn't look so vacant anymore.

"We need to get you cleaned up," Steve issued.

"I-" Bucky paused. "I don't want to trouble you," he whispered, his eyes flickering to the others at the table. "Or anyone else," he added.

"You won't be," Tony spoke up.

It surprised everyone, for Tony to speak up, considering that he was going to be caught up in something he probably didn't want. He looked at Steve, then to Bucky, seeing how they must have been the perfect match so long ago. Something inside him itched, but he let it slide.

"We wouldn't want to be rude to a  _friend_  of Steve's," he continued.

The way he punctuated  _friend_  it made Steve frown and Bucky's face fall.

"Come on," Steve offered, holding his hand out to Bucky.

That was the first sign that made alarm bells ring in Tony's head. And when he saw Bucky rest his metal hand on Steve's it only made his heart rate jump a little. They disappeared down the hall to one of the bathrooms, leaving the others bewildered. Silence loomed and Tony say back down, grabbing the bottle of scotch in the middle of the table and pouring himself a huge glass.

"Tony," Natasha soothed.

"Don't say it," he spat. "I knew it was coming," he added.

"So you're just giving up now is that it?" Clint asked. "Just because Bucky stumbled here asking for Steve's help that's your cue to step down? Unbelievable," he laughed sarcastically.

"Steve has a choice! He either chooses me or Bucky! That's it!" Tony yelled.

"Well considering you two are engaged and he's been with you for over a year and a half, helped you, saved you and fallen in love with you...it's pretty clear who he is going to pick!" Clint snapped.

"Will you both just stop!" Natasha exclaimed. "What Steve needs right now is our support! You'd do the same if your best friend came back from the dead! I know I would!" she screamed.

The room fell silent at Natasha's outburst, before she shoved her chair back under the table.

"I'm going to see if Bucky needs any help," she growled.

"I'll come with you," Clint sighed, following behind Natasha.

"Says the two who had their weapons out ready," Tony scoffed.

Sam stood with his arms across his chest, his gaze flickering between the hallway and then back to Tony.

"They're right you know. Steve needs our support. So does Bucky. I get it, he tried to kill us. Well, not Bucky, that was The Winter Soldier. If he still wanted to kill us he'd have retaliated to the guns and arrows being out. As for you and Steve, you really think Steve will just turn his back on you? Sure, he might end up conflicted, if I was in his situation I would be too," Sam explained.

"Before we got together he said it was time to move on. Do you think he can move on now? He'll probably take everything back. I'll figure something out. Something that won't make me lose Steve," Tony muttered.

"You do that," Sam answered, before making his way down the hallway.

Tony sighed and sat back down on his chair, running his hand through his hair. Bruce looked over at him with a sad smile, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Do you want to go do some science?" he asked.

"Banner, you know me too well, come on then," Tony chimed.

He didn't give Steve and Bucky another thought as they escaped into the elevator, leaving the others to fuss around a broken man who was like a lost puppy.

* * *

Over the coming weeks Tony noticed the changes,  _only_  small, but enough for him to know that Bucky's reappearance had changed Steve's demeanour. Bucky was recovering extremely well, only making up in a cold sweat and tears four times over those weeks. Tony sat in his lab most of the time doing research, not telling a soul about what it was. He'd go to bed most nights and Steve would be there,  _waiting_. Or he'd go in, lay in bed and then feel the bed dip and Steve's strong arms wrapping around him. Steve would whisper an  _'I love you'_  and Tony would always say it back. He did love Steve,  _very much_ , and the thought of losing him seemed to make the pain ache more and  _more_  each day. But if he was going to put Steve's happiness first, then he had to think of alternatives. That was when the research came in. He could remember telling Bruce about it, feeling the need to tell someone about his idea.

_"Polyamory?" Bruce questioned, squinting at the screen Tony had up in their lab._

_"Yeah, it's from the Greek 'poly' meaning many or several and Latin 'amor' meaning love," Tony replied._

_"So, basically loving more than one person?" Bruce queried._

_"You bet," Tony hummed._

_"And what is this going to achieve? You don't even love Bucky?" the brunette asked._

_Tony rested his gaze on Bruce and a small smirk curved at the corner of his mouth._

_"Jury's out," he taunted._

_Bruce frowned._

_"Polyamory negotiations. You negotiate with all people in play so the relationship is going to work healthy. I'm willing to get to know Bucky, who knows what'll happen. So say Steve is away on a mission, and Bucky and I are still here, we can keep each other company...satisfied," Tony mused, wiggling his eyebrows._

_Bruce rolled his eyes._

_"Or say I'm away, then Steve and Bucky can do whatever old fossils do," he jeered._

_His friend laughed then._

_"They can outlast you at anything though," he quipped._

_"Hey, they have super-serum pumping through their veins, I don't," Tony huffed._

_"So do you think Steve will bite, and Bucky?" Bruce issued._

_"Hopefully. If not...then, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there," the brunette murmured._

_'Cross that bridge when we get there'_  was always something Tony said, even if he never thought it would get that far. He was walking out of the study where he and Bruce would work, when he saw Steve and Bucky outside on the balcony. Bucky was laughing, his head thrown back, hand resting over his stomach. Steve was smiling at him with such adoration and... _love_. Tony looked down and bit his lip, before deciding to go and devise his plan in his room. But not without lingering for a while, watching the pair. He could hear the soft melody of forties jazz music on the balcony, tinny but otherwise romantic and calming.

"I can't remember the last time I saw the stars so bright like this," Bucky spoke.

"1943 after I rescued you from Zola...when I kissed you in that alley," Steve replied.

Bucky smirked with a small look of realization on his face.

"I remember," he mused. "And...we nearly got caught," he added.

Steve chuckled.

"Like I'd care if we did," he jested.

"Oh is that how it was pal?" Bucky laughed, resting his hands on the railing.

The blonde smiled and he looked out at the city, the light breeze blowing the loose strands of hair over his forehead. He glanced over at Bucky and sighed deeply, before shifting closer. Bucky felt Steve's arm wrap around his waist and he smiled slightly, resting his metal hand on the blonde's.

"Do you still remember how to dance?" he whispered.

"I dunno' you might have to teach me again, punk," Bucky replied.

Steve turned Bucky around as  _'Moonlight Serenade'_  by Glenn Miller & His Orchestra started to play. The brunette grinned and took Steve's hand, the other resting on his shoulder as Steve's went to his lower back. They began swaying slowly, moving around in small circles. Tony was leaning against the wall inside and a small smile tugged at his lips. Seeing Steve smile and laugh was a treat for Tony, no matter who or what made him do it. Bucky must have made him really happy back in the day, but he  _knew_  he himself made Steve smile also.

"How long have you been watching them?" Clint asked, appearing behind Tony.

"Jesus, Barton. Don't creep up on me like that I'm too handsome to die yet," Tony grunted.

Clint scoffed and lent against the wall.

"You're a joker Tony," he replied. "Seriously, how long?" he asked.

"A couple of minutes," Tony mused.

"You think he's gonna' make a move?" the brunette questioned.

Tony snorted and shook his head.

"If you think I'll get jealous of Rogers smooches his old lover, then no. I won't. And it's not cheating if I'm alright with it," he sighed.

"But are you?" Clint queried.

"You're irritating Barton. I've got a plan of some sort. I'll tell you, all your wonders will be answered," Tony replied, waving his hands in a ghostly way. "Come on, we'll go back to the study," the brunette offered.

"Alright," Clint answered.

As they left, Steve and Bucky were still dancing, but a little closer now. Steve had so much to say, Bucky had so much to ask. But neither of them could find it in them to speak up about it.

"Y'know, I don't want to become between you and Tony," Bucky spoke.

"Buck you-" Steve paused, dropping his gaze from Bucky.

"Listen to me, I guess I never stopped loving you ever. Even when I was...'him.' I felt like a part of me still had you in my thoughts. Look, Steve, you've obviously moved on, I saw that ring on Tony's finger, now that can't be from anyone else because I saw your relationship publicized, when I was The Winter Soldier, of course I didn't think anything of it because you were just a mission. I can see you haven't come out about the engagement yet. But, Steve I want  _you_  to be _happy_  and if it's with Tony then I can leave. I can find some place else to hold up at, I'll fix myself up, I'll try get on the right path," the brunette explained.

"No," Steve snapped, looked back up at Bucky.

His grip tightened on Bucky as they stopped, his brow creased and eyes raw with emotion.

"I'm not letting you leave again," he whispered.

"Steve..." Bucky breathed out. "You have to-" he stopped, feeling Steve's hand touch his cheek.

"I'm sorry," the blonde muttered.

Steve lent down and pressed his lips to Bucky's, pulling him close, flush to his chest as Bucky's fingers gripped his shirt. The brunette's eyes were wide, but they closed when Steve only deepened the kiss. It felt like it had seventy years ago, just the two of them, dancing and kissing under the stars. They never gave a damn,  _ever_. However the moment was short lived when someone cleared their throat. They pulled apart, but Bucky's attention was still on Steve, his mind reeling as he still grasped the blonde's shirt.

"Clint I-we," Steve stammered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Save it," Clint replied bluntly. "Stark wants to see you," he added.

Bucky dropped his hands from Steve and pushed him along, staying in his spot. Clint raised an eyebrow, still playing off his good act.

"Sorry I should have said  _both_  of you," he issued.

The brunette tensed, hearing his heartbeat hammer in his chest as he looked at Steve. His eyes were wide like a deer on the headlights and he felt like he was going to throw up. Steve walked back over to him and rested his hand on Bucky's back.

"It'll be okay, I'm right here," he soothed.

"Yeah, I know pal," Bucky wavered.

They walked by Clint who cracked a smile as he nodded to himself for a job well done. Natasha walked through from their room then, raising a questioning eyebrow. She wrapped her arm around Clint and kissed his cheek, pulling back only slightly to whisper in his ear.

"What are you smiling at? What did you do?" she asked.

"Tony has a plan that should work out well for all three of them. He told me to send them both to see him, but act like it was something  _very_  serious. They fell for it," Clint chuckled.

"Clint! That's horrible!" Natasha exclaimed, slapping him on the chest.

The brunette shrugged.

"If it fixes the problem to this situation, I really don't care," he hummed.

"Well, since you did your job well, how about you come to bed?" Natasha whispered, trailing her fingers down the brunette's chest.

"Is that an invitation?" Clint questioned.

"No," Natasha answered, sauntering back to the hallway. "It's an order," she purred.

"I'm coming," Clint replied, darting after her as Natasha's laugh echoed down the hallway.

Meanwhile, in the study, Tony was working on some things for Avengers Tower when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he answered, before slapping his forehead.

 _What is this a team meeting?_  he thought. Tony laughed to himself as the door opened a fraction, as Steve and Bucky stepped into the room. He felt his gaze fall on Steve's hand that was sitting on the small of Bucky's back. Bucky looked like he was about to faint. They hadn't really talked much, he talked to the others more, and mostly Steve. Sometimes they'd share awkward nods and  _'hello's'_  if they were passing by in the hallways.

"Clint said you needed to see us," Steve spoke.

"Yeah, I do, honey," Tony replied.

Bucky cringed, thinking about what he and Steve had just done and there Tony was calling Steve a pet name.

"Tony I-" Steve stopped, as Tony held his hand up.

"I have a proposal," the brunette continued.

"Oh?" Steve answered.

"Steve, I know this can't be easy for you. What with asking me to marry you, Bucky coming back, the whole HYDRA situation. You've had it rough sweetheart," Tony crooned. "But I know one thing, I'm committed to this, to  _us_ , and I don't want to lose you," he added.

"I can leave," Bucky choked out. "I can get out of your hair and you and Steve can go on living your happy life. Steve and I, we were so long ago," he whispered.

Tony sighed as he looked down at his hands, before looking back up with a small smirk.

"You've probably never heard of it. But how does polyamory sound to you?" he questioned.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Polyamory. Greek,  _'poly'_  for many or several. Latin,  _'amor'_  for love. I love you Steve. So much. And I want you to be happy and I sat for weeks thinking of solutions. And I feel like this one will work best for all three of us. Basically it's similar to an open relationship, we can have two or more people in our lives we feel romantically or sexually attracted to," the brunette explained.

Bucky frowned slightly.

"What I'm suggesting Capsicle is that you, me...and Capsicle 2.0 over here, get into a relationship involving the three of us. We can negotiate what feels right for us," Tony mused.

"Is this similar to a threesome?" Bucky queried.

Tony barked a laugh and covered his mouth with his hand.

"If you wanna' have threesomes together we can add that to the negotiations, baby," he crooned, winking at Bucky.

"I-" Bucky paused, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

"Tony, are you sure you want this? You hardly even know Bucky," Steve whispered.

The brunette smiled.

"Steve, babe, light of my life...I'd  _love_  to become familiar with Bucky. Maybe even familiar with that arm of his," he purred.

He chuckled to himself when he saw the blush cross both the super soldier's faces from how incredibly  _sexual_  he made it sound.

"Look, here's a piece of paper, and a pen each. I want you to sit as far away as possible from each other. Right down your needs, your boundaries, anything to go towards this arrangement. I'll do the same. Then we'll sit together, come to some sort of settlement, then see where it leads us," he mused.

"You're serious about this?" Steve questioned.

"Absolutely," Tony chimed.

"But Tony we're getting married," the blonde sighed.

"There's another thing. I think you and Bucky should get married," the brunette mused.

Bucky choked on his own breath as he stared wide eyed at Tony.

"What?" he gasped.

"Marriage isn't your style," Steve interjected, with a small smile.

Tony nodded.

"I know, I said yes, I should have told you the truth, but it would have broken my heart to just say  _'can we talk about this later_ ' and have you hate me for eternity," he joked.

Steve laughed.

"I kind of asked too soon," he hummed.

"Nothing is too soon Cap. Although, I'd still like to be engaged to you. I mean we haven't legally made it officially that we're engaged so that's all okay. I think a wedding for you couple of prudes will be entertaining," Tony answered.

"We aren't prudes!" Bucky protested, frowning again.

The brunette chuckled.

"Sorry Barnes," he replied.

"Well...I don't have a problem with this," Bucky issued.

Steve turned his head to look at the brunette, his smile growing wider as he looked back at Tony.

"I don't have a problem with it either," he added.

"Great, we'll talk about this during breakfast tomorrow morning," Tony hummed, turning back to work on more Avengers Tower things.

The blonde lent close to Bucky and pushed some of his hair back.

"You mind giving Tony and I a couple of minutes?" he whispered, into Bucky's ear.

Bucky grinned coyly.

"I can give you hours if you need. I might hit the hay," he breathed out.

Steve nodded, planting a soft kiss to Bucky's cheek, before he opened the door for him.

"Thank you Captain," he teased, giving him a small salute.

"Sergeant," Steve crooned.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back!" Bucky yelled, closing the door behind him.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you!" Steve retorted.

Tony was far too engrossed in his work to hear the lock click on the door. Steve turned, straightening his shoulders up as he wandered over to Tony's desk. The brunette felt Steve's strong hands on his shoulders, kneading into tight muscles. Tony simply let out a quiet moan to himself.

"That's good..." he groaned contently.

"Oh yeah? Well doll, I can give you so much more," Steve hushed.

He turned Tony's chair around, his eyes pooling with black as Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. Was it  _want_  in his eyes?  _Desire_ maybe?

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Steve lent down and kissed Tony passionately, before pulling away, tugging the brunette's lip on the way. He dropped down to his knees, his teeth pulling on Tony's zipper as he rubbed Tony's tender thighs.

"Oh..." Tony whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is abrupt. But I would love to continue exploring the Tony/Steve/Bucky pairing and write another piece to this. It will basically be based around the three of them trying to make the relationship work. Maybe, I dunno' Tony feels like he's not getting much attention from Bucky, maybe Steve goes away on a mission so Tony sees it as his chance to try and fix that kink in the chain with Buck.


End file.
